


Bed of Roses

by little_miss_shinigami (rosexwald)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, Forced Crossdressing, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Servant, Rimming, Scent Kink, Slightly implied non-con, Spanking, but nothing bad happens, it's consensual all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/little_miss_shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shuu finally comes out of his post-Kaneki depression, Kanae is anxious to keep his master entertained and occupied, so that he won't drown in misery ever again. Being a good servant that he is, Kanae agrees to do anything his master wishes. </p><p>Which <del>accidentally</del> turns out to be a little dress-up.</p><p>  <i>“Just a word. I will do anything.”</i></p><p>  <i>And to Kanae’s surprise, but surely to his relief (lasting only for a moment, before it was replaced with a bit of uneasiness), Shuu’s eyes sparked with interest.</i></p><p>  <i>“Anything?” he asked, and even though Kanae’s mind was telling him to back out, his heart spoke otherwise, and when he opened his mouth, it was his heart that put the word in between his lips.</i></p><p> <i>“Anything.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Türkçe available: [Gül Bahçesi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121068) by [lighterxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx)



❇

 

To become a pianist one needs to possess several qualities, both natural and trained. Apart from the obvious, creativity and good ear for music, becoming a pianist is based on years of hard work and practice. But, for one to master any kind of art or profession, _tools_ they are using are equally important. And pianist’s tools are hands.

Smoothness, confidence, and precision of movements, both of wrists and fingers, are essential, when it comes to operating such delicate and sophisticated instrument that is a piano. That is why, no talent or experience can ever be fully developed, if the person lacks adequate physical attributes.

Long, slim, and dexterous in movements should be fingers of a pianist. Palm not too broad, flexible and lithe should be a pianist’s wrists. Although marked by hours of hard work, graceful, and tender are hands of a pianist.

He will like them. Skin so pale, it’s nearly matching the shade of white Chinese porcelain. Well, apart from the crimson, lace-like pattern of dried-out blood, gathered around the wrists. Folded neatly on a plate, one palm over the other... He will appreciate both the visual pleasure of the meal, as well as delicacy of the meat so easily separating from the bone.

 _Wunderbar_.

As Kanae set the plate on a tray carefully, his brow furrowed, and the young ghoul sighed in distress, seeing a small stain disturbing the mirror-like surface of the silver tray. Furiously, he polished the spot with the corner of his sleeve.

A final touch, single red rose placed gingerly between finger and thumb of right palm resting on the plate. He will like them. It will surely improve his mood. Even if not, which was doubtful, Kanae still hoped his master will at least appreciate his effort. Taking a deep breath, he put all of his willpower into suppressing trembling of his hands, as he lifted up the tray, and made his way upstairs, and along the carpeted hall, straight to his master’s bedroom.

Balancing the tray on one hand, Kanae knocked lightly on the door, pressing his ear to the dark wood to hear if there will be any answer from the other side. In those few seconds of silence, he managed to start panicking, imagining that his master is curled under the covers of his bed, too apathetic to respond. But, to his relief, the answer came finally, although short and barely audible, a simple “Yes?” spoken in low, soft tone.

Pushing one wing of the door open, Kanae peeked inside cautiously, a weight instantly falling off his chest as he saw the room filled with daylight, which meant that the curtains were not closed. That was a good sign. He slipped into the room quietly, closing the door behind himself, his eyes nervously scanning the interior in a search for his master, starting, of course, from the large canopy bed situated vis a vis the entrance, on the opposite end of the bedroom. Another wave of relief washed over the young ghoul, as he saw the bed was empty. Yet another good sign. That meant his master couldn’t be in a very bad state, and so Kanae became more confident that the meal he prepared will successfully lit a spark of excitement within him.

“Kanae-kun.”

He yelped slightly at the sound of his name, although spoken slowly and quietly; his sudden movement causing the plate to clatter against the tray, “Master…” the boy responded, turning to face the direction where the voice of his master came from.

Shuu was sitting by the window, draped nonchalantly over the armchair, his head propped on his hand as he was gazing outside somehow wistfully. There was an open book in his other hand, but it seemed long forgotten, nearly slipping from between his fingers, threatening to fall onto the floor. He didn’t even make the effort to turn his head and face the other ghoul, but he recognized faint reflection of his tiny form in the windowpane.

Kanae swallowed, and realized he was staring, and not speaking, so in a heartbeat he moved from his spot, approaching his master with the tray trembling loudly in his hands, “Master Shuu. You didn’t come downstairs for breakfast this morning, so I thought you may prefer having dinner in your room.” he explained, speaking too fast and letting his voice crack too many times as for such a short sentence.

In the next moment, he bit at his lower lip, holding his breath, as Shuu turned his head slowly and looked up at him. His eyes didn’t express annoyance at the young ghoul’s presence, which would be good, if not for the fact that they didn’t express anything at all. Bored, empty gaze met Kanae’s own, and Shuu barely as much as shrugged, gesturing lazily towards small, three-legged tea table.

Trying very hard not to make the tray clatter anymore, Kanae placed it before Shuu, and then politely took a half-step back, giving a little nod as he placed his right palm against his chest in an obsequious manner.

With the same amount of disinterest as before, Shuu turned his head to look down at the plate, and Kanae was close to having a small heart attack, before he noticed his master to tilt his head slightly, and a faint smirk to tug at his lips.

“Well, isn’t this lovely.” he spoke softly, abandoning his book, which as expected, fell down onto the floor; as he shifted in the armchair, leaning towards the tea table. Reaching out with his hand, Shuu very gently took the rose in between his fingers, and slid it out of the lifeless grip of his meal. He brought the flower up to his nose, sniffing it a couple of times, which made the little smirk grow into a full, broad smile.

“You went through so much trouble, as always, Kanae-kun.” the tone of his voice carried a subtle praise, which made the younger ghoul nearly tear up happily.

Kanae nodded in agreement, but not to brag. He only wanted his master to know how much he cared, and how much effort he put into preparing this meal, “I picked her very carefully, just like you taught me, Master. She was European. Scandinavian to be precise. I thought…” the boy swallowed nervously, anxious that he sounded silly. Before, when he was preparing this whole speech in his head, he thought it will make his master proud, but now it just all seemed very overdone, “...I thought that will be kind of… exotic.” he finished, blushing bright red.

After what felt like eternity of silence, Shuu let out a small breathy chuckle that brought tears to the corners of Kanae’s eyes. They didn’t, however, have a chance to fall, because Shuu’s next words were nowhere near mocking, “She smells delicious, her skin is so delicate, and just look at those slender fingers… just like I taught you indeed. You picked perfectly, Kanae-kun, thank you.”

 _Thank you_.

These two words lit a fire in Kanae’s chest. Being appreciated by his master was all he could ever wish for. Trembling in anticipation, he observed as Shuu gently caressed the lifeless palms with the tips of his fingers, slipping his hand underneath one of the severed palms, and lifting it up. He held it tenderly, the gesture imitating bringing lady’s hand closer to his lips to place there a kiss. And indeed, his lips pressed a small peck against the pale knuckles, but then they parted, tongue sliding out from between them. Tracing along one finger, it swirled around the tip, and in the next second Shuu sucked the digit into his mouth, letting out a content hum.

Even being a ghoul himself, Kanae flinched slightly as he heard a bone cracking underneath his master’s teeth.

With a pleased sigh, Shuu chewed at the finger, his tongue moving the flesh around in his mouth, as he relished the flavour. Blood in the hand was already thickened, and so it very slowly dripped from ripped veins. Once the finger was swallowed, Shuu’s tongue caught red blood trails, and licked them off the pale, soft skin.

“ _Tres bien_...” he murmured, more to himself than to Kanae, as his teeth were already nipping at the second finger. One by one, he was biting them off, bones cracking, and skin peeling off, until there was nothing left of, once such talented and skilled, pianist’s right hand. Kanae whimpered quietly, as Shuu looked up at him, his lips painted with smeared blood, eyes pitch black, only the crimson pupils shimmering with need.

Kanae loved his master, but in moments like this, he was also terrified of him. He knew far too well, that once Shuu had a taste of something he found delicious, he was gradually losing control, until his hunger would turn him into a beast. And so, the left hand disappeared from the plate much faster, and Shuu abandoned all courtesy, sinking his teeth into it like an animal, letting the blood stain his chin as he groaned in delight.

“Kanae-kun.” his voice was somehow husky, and his hand trembled as he reached out for a napkin, but when younger ghoul met his eyes again, they were clear and sane, “ _C’est magnifique_. It was a wonderful gift.” Shuu cleaned his face lazily and leaned back in the armchair, very much satisfied with the meal he just had. Kanae, in the meantime, was shuddering, positively thrilled with his master’s reaction, and praise he received from him.

He wanted to thank Shuu for appreciating him, but before he managed to put some words together in his head, his master spoke up again, “You can leave now, no need for you to linger.”

 _Herzschmerz_.

This one sentence managed to break Kanae’s heart in half, and the boy chewed at his lower lip to stop himself from tearing up again. Shuu got up from the chair, and Kanae obediently moved from his way, shuffling to the side as the other walked past him, not gracing him with even as much as a glance.

“Good food always makes me a little drowsy, I think I will lie down for a while.” he said, more subtly, this time, hinting for Kanae to leave him alone. But in the next second, the young ghoul was right by his side, shooting him feverish looks.

“Ah, Master Shuu… perhaps taking a walk would be a better idea.” he spoke nervously, clutching onto Shuu’s arm, “If you take a nap at this hour, you won’t be sleeping well at night.”

Shuu raised his eyebrows, shifting his gaze slowly from Kanae’s face to where his fingers were clinging to his arm, and that alone made Kanae take his hands away, and made a step back.

“Care to explain that outburst?” Shuu asked lowly, a bit taken aback.

“I… I… I’m worried.” Kanae stuttered, trembling a little.

“About?” the question came from his, still very much confused, master.

“You.” the answer was simple, but spoken so quietly that it sounded as if he just told the biggest, most shameful secret, “You are so melancholic over past few days, you don’t leave your room at all, you barely speak… I don’t want you to end up rotting in bed like… the last time.” Once Kanae finally started talking properly, all the thoughts that were nagging him spilled uncontrollably from between his lips.

“Ah…” Shuu crossed his arms over his chest, turning to face the younger ghoul, “So this is what this was all about. All the effort you took to prepare me this meal. You wanted to get me excited.”

“Yes.” Kanae was staring down at his feet, tugging the sleeve of his shirt between his fingers nervously. He fully expected his master to scold him for sticking his nose into it, instead of minding his own business. Servant was just a servant, after all, to do what he was told, not to question his master’s behaviour. After a longer pause, filled with frankly very uncomfortable silence, Kanae was surprised to feel Shuu’s hand touching his face, as he pressed his fingers underneath his chin, tilding his head up.

“You’re a darling.” Shuu spoke with small, emollient smile, “But there is no need for you to worry. Perhaps I am a little bored lately, but I can assure you, I do not intend to drown in misery.”

It was true, he was unusually calm maybe, but he didn’t feel sad. He didn’t feel anything for that matter. His life lacked thrill and excitement, and so he didn’t feel like investing himself in any activities lately. Now to think of it, there was a possibility that Kanae was right. Few more weeks of this tedious, little life, without anything to do, and Shuu might actually stop having enough motivation to even leave his bed in the morning, because what was the point anyway?

Well, he was definitely not going to tell Kanae _that_. The boy was already dangerously close to bursting into tears.

“Master Shuu…” younger ghoul’s voice shook Shuu out of his reverie, “Please, let me help.”

Apparently Kanae may have been soft at heart, but he was definitely not easily fooled. Secretly, the boy understood much more than he would admit, always staying low, quiet and obedient, but he observed and listened. His master’s moods were no mystery to him.

“If you are bored, I can arrange something. Just say a word.” he offered, desperate at this point, “What would you like? Perhaps a little show like you used to attend at the Restaurant? You seemed to enjoy that.”

Shuu’s eyebrow twitched curiously at this suggestion. Maybe not so much at the suggestion itself, but at the fact the Kanae actually _made_ a suggestion like that. The boy usually seemed not like a brutal type, strangely for a ghoul; and yet he just offered to organise a bloodbath for Shuu’s entertainment.

Not discouraged by the lack of answer, Kanae carried on, very determined to make up something to occupy Shuu with, so that he could come back to being his old self.

“Just a word. I will do anything.”

And to Kanae’s surprise, but surely to his relief (lasting only for a moment, before it was replaced with a bit of uneasiness), Shuu’s eyes sparked with interest.

“Anything?” he asked, and even though Kanae’s mind was telling him to back out, his heart spoke otherwise, and when he opened his mouth, it was his heart that put the word in between his lips.

“Anything.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil' German dictionary
> 
> * Wunderbar = wonderful  
> * Herzschmerz = heartbreak, pain of heart


	2. Little Secret

❇

 

The curtains have been closed, and Shuu’s bedroom darkened; any daylight that managed to creep inside was dimmed, making Kanae look paler than he actually was. Massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling was meant to be forgotten that evening, as only a single vitrage lamp has been lit; subtle, colourful lights chasing away soft shadows.

Kanae stood in the middle of the room, holding his breath, as his master opened the wardrobe.

After he has said that he will do _anything_ to improve his master’s mood, Shuu didn’t say another word, neither did he as much as blink. Unless not for Kanae to see. His smile grew wide and predatory only as he was hidden from Kanae’s sight, facing away from him as he ran his fingers along the row of hangers in the wardrobe, reaching for something in the back. 

Just as Kanae thought he won’t stand the tension anymore, Shuu turned towards him, familiar spark dancing in his shimmering eyes. The boy stopped being scared, because his master looked excited, and he was smiling, and that was what he wanted. And at what cost, it didn’t matter.

Shuu approached him slowly, raising his hand in which he held something he took from the wardrobe, and only then Kanae’s eyes, trying to adjust to see in the darkened room, made up shape of a clothing.

It was a dress. Long sleeved, around knee-length, lilac dress, with puffed shoulders, and with white, lacy edges around cuffs of the sleeves, and around the collar. Kanae barely managed to take his gaze away from it, and look up at Shuu. 

“Master Shuu…?”

“Isn’t it lovely?” Shuu’s hand ran along the fabric, and he made a little swirl to let the skirt twirl in the air, “I saw it in a shop window some time ago, and I just couldn’t resist. I think it will fit you.”

At this point, it was beyond the young ghoul’s will to regain ability to speak. His eyes widened, and once again dropped down to look at the dress, following Shuu’s hand that caressed lacy patterns of the collar.

“I want you to wear it for me tonight, Kanae-kun.” Shuu stepped closer to him, holding the dress up and pressing it to Kanae’s body, as if to see how it will fit, the hanger just underneath his chin, “You will do that for me, right? It would make me very happy. ” he cooed, smiling reassuringly. 

Hundreds of questions ran through Kanae’s head. Why the dress? Why did Shuu buy it if there was no one to wear it? Did he think of Kanae wearing it from the beginning? But that would mean his master was fantasising about dressing him up for who knows how long? Again, why in the dress?

None of it was spoken out loud.

 _Glücklich_. 

It would make him happy. For Kanae, it served as enough of an answer to any doubt he might have had.

“Y-yes.” he breathed, wrapping his fingers around the hanger. Swallowing silently, he took the dress from Shuu, and avoided meeting his eyes as he turned around and walked towards the door.

After just a few steps, his master’s voice reached him with an unexpected question.

“Where are you going?”

“To change.” Kanae replied, stopping in his tracks and briefly glancing over his shoulder.

“I want you to do it here.”

That made Kanae turn around instantly, facing Shuu, and just as he thought he could not be more startled, the next sentence he heard made his heart skip a beat.

“To be precise, I want to do it myself.”

So it was not just a whim that came out of nowhere, not something that Shuu just thought would be amusing to do. He had to think about it earlier, he had to crave this, as he now knew exactly what he wanted, and Kanae didn’t know whether it should flatter him or scare him. But there was no hesitation in his master’s voice, and so the boy knew there could be no hesitation in himself as well. That wouldn’t please his master.

Shuu’s eyes were shimmering restlessly, unable to focus, shifting from Kanae’s face to the dress he was holding. It was the first time in many days when Kanae could see him like this, with his attention focused fully and excitedly on something, on _him_. This was what he wanted to achieve, this was the spark that he wanted to light in his master’s heart. So why was this making him so nervous, so doubtful.

“Yes, Master Shuu.” his lips opened and spoke without him meaning to, but standing there without a word was becoming unbearable. He made a few steps towards Shuu, reaching out with his hand and handing him the dress.

It was taken from him, and soon after it was abandoned, carelessly draped over the back of the armchair. Kanae looked up at Shuu, taking in a shaky breath at seeing his lips curling in a light smirk. 

 

And then, they were no longer master and servant, because master’s touch could never be so intimate, so careful, so _worshipping_.

Kanae nearly wished Shuu could do it faster, he wished he could tear his clothes off of him, strip him hastily, brutally, just like he stripped the pianist’s hands out of skin and meat. It would end sooner, it would be over, it would be simpler, easier. _Less confusing_.

But it was exactly the opposite. Shuu was taking his time, undressing him bit by bit, slowly, gently. He tugged at the ribbon underneath his collar, pulling it off, making room for his fingers to open the top buttons of his the boy’s shirt. Kanae really tried not to look him in the eyes, because it was making him blush furiously, but he didn’t seem to be able to tear his gaze away. It would have been simpler, easier, less confusing, if Shuu would just do it quickly. It wouldn’t make Kanae feel this _happy_. Instead he stood there, chest rising and falling heavily, and he couldn’t help but tear up at how much loving his master’s touch was, how adoring was the look on his face. No master looked at his servant like this. 

Shuu pushed the shirt over Kanae’s shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall onto the carpeted floor. His hands brushed against the boy’s stomach as they went down to unbuckle his belt, and then they stroked along his narrow hips as he pulled his trousers down. His arms wrapped around Kanae’s shoulders as he supported him when the younger ghoul stepped out of his clothing, toeing off his shoes as well. The boy’s fingers clutched at the fabric of Shuu’s shirt instinctively, as he leaned into the embrace, but it was over as soon as it started. Those arms that for a brief moment held him so lovingly, loosened around him, and Shuu’s hands wandered down again, pushing his underwear past his hipbones. _Why this too?_

“Master Shuu…” he began, but was cut off immediately by a soothing touch of his master’s hand petting his hair.

“Shhh, it’s alright. I have one more little gift for you.” Shuu whispered, stepping away from Kanae, and opening a wardrobe drawer. He fumbled inside briefly, and turned back to the boy with a pair of white, lacy panties, as well as delicate knee-socks, held carefully in his hands.

Kanae stood in front of him naked, his skin dusted with pink blush which only seemed darker in dimmed lighting of the bedroom. His hands awkwardly hovered in front of his manhood as he tried to cover himself. Responding to his master’s gentle touch, his member was semi-hard, and it twitched as his fingers brushed against it lightly, trying to hide his growing erection.  

Carefully, Shuu placed the knee-socks to hang over the back of the chair, together with the dress, and then he took one of Kanae’s hands in his. “Feel how soft.” he spoke quietly, pressing the panties into the boy’s palm, making his fingers brush against the fabric, “The finest quality of lace, imported from Belgium. It feels lovely when you wear it.”

Before Kanae had any chance to answer, Shuu lowered himself to kneel on the carpet before him, lifting his leg up to help him step into the underwear. Obediently, the young ghoul let his master pull the panties up his legs, and he had no choice but to remove the one hand that was still covering his private parts. Shuu didn’t comment on the boy’s obvious arousal, but a soft, content smile appeared on his face. The white lace stretched as it enveloped Kanae’s round bottom, his hardening member was pressed to his lower stomach, trapped by the delicate but tight underwear.

“ _Magnifique_.” his master praised, caressing his waist and hips with just the tips of his fingers. In the next moment, Shuu was back up on his feet, looking down at furiously blushing Kanae. The younger ghoul has never felt so vulnerable and exposed, perhaps not even when he was naked. His master’s hands rested on his shoulders, gently guiding him towards the armchair, and then pushing him down to sit. 

“Now… I have always thought you have particularly lovely legs.” Shuu’s voice was low and calm, seeping from between his lips like honey, thick and sickeningly sweet. All those compliments, all those clever, little praises, they were making Kanae weak, and unable to protest to whatever might be his master’s wish. His hands tightened on the chair armrests, as Shuu reached out for the knee-socks.

They were white, and very soft, made of some kind of very delicate cotton, with small, silken, purple ribbons on the sides. One by one, Shuu lifted Kanae’s legs from the floor and slid the socks onto his feet. His fingers tickled the boy’s skin as he pulled the socks up his legs, all the way to his knees and above, “Very lovely… so long…” his master sighed in admiration, letting his hands teasingly brush over the naked skin of Kanae’s thigh, just above the white sock. It was barely even a touch, so feather-light and brief, but enough to send another warm blush to Kanae’s cheeks, and make him let out a shaky sigh.

It seemed that the skin on his legs was burning, wherever his master's hands touched. Kanae has never before experienced this kind of touch, the one that is so teasing and unfulfilling, that it's almost impossible not to squirm, not to arch for more. Strange warmth pooled in between his legs, and he exhaled slowly, trying to calm down, as the pressure in his lower stomach became more and more bothersome. 

Shuu very well knew that playing all the cards at the very beginning is no fun, there must be something left to keep the game exciting. He also knew that his little servant wouldn’t be able to say ‘no’ to him, but he was far more interested into making him say ‘yes’ at his own will, and from his own need.

“Stand up.” Shuu rose to his feet, reaching out with his hand towards Kanae, “It’s time for the dress.”

Kanae’s knees felt weak as he lifted himself from the armchair, but his master’s arms were there to support him, leading him gently to stand in the middle of the room again. There was a tall mirror on his side, right next to the wardrobe. At first he turned his head away from it, shifting uncomfortably, but as Shuu went to fetch the dress, he couldn’t help it but glance curiously with the corner of his eye.

His gaze lay upon a form that was as white as marble, his pale skin enveloped by snow white lace and cotton. Only his face was a contrast, dusted with pink blush, and framed by the fringe of violet hair. For a moment, he wanted to ran his hand along the curve of his ass, to feel the softness of lace underneath his fingers, but then his master returned to stand in front of him. 

Lifting his arms, Kanae let Shuu slide the dress over his head, as he slipped his hands into the sleeves. Instantly he recognized the fine fabric, and precise tailoring, as the clothing was wonderfully comfortable. His master’s hands straightened the dress, letting the skirt fall down over his legs, and Kanae instinctively turned his head towards the mirror.

“Ah, _tres bien_ , let’s see…” Shuu chuckled quietly, encouraging the younger ghoul to take a good look, pushing him gently towards the mirror.

Kanae stood in front of it, admiring his own reflection. Shuu appeared right behind him, closing the zipper on his back, and then their gazes met as he looked into the mirror as well.

“Look at you….” Shuu cooed right into Kanae’s ear, running his hands along his sides, before he rested them at the boy’s waist, “Aren’t you just lovely?”

Indeed Kanae had to agree, he really liked what he saw in the mirror. The dress was fitting him very well, the fabric was just folding a little awkwardly on his flat chest, but apart from that, it looked as if it was made for him. His legs were shown off in a flattering manner, the skirt long enough to be considered modest, but still some skin was visible above his knee-socks.

 _Schön_.

“Oh…” the boy sighed, scanning himself from head to toe, “Master Shuu… it looks beautiful…”

“Mhm, _you_ look beautiful… Kanae- _chan_.” Shuu murmured, brushing Kanae’s hair away from his face and curling it behind his ears. Younger ghoul leaned into the touch, tilting his head slightly to the side, the change of honorifics making him flustered again. “Come now, sit with me.” his master’s arm curled around his waist, and Kanae was gently guided towards the armchair once again.

Shuu gracefully fell down onto the chair, pulling Kanae onto his lap. A little startled, Kanae dropped onto his master clumsily, letting out a squeaky gasp and having to support himself by placing his palm against Shuu’s chest.

Chewing at his lower lip, and feeling his cheeks warm up with yet another blush, the boy straightened himself up a bit, hands clutching at the fabric of his dress to pull the skirt down and cover his legs as much as he could. 

“Hm, you’re a little nervous today, Kanae-chan, aren’t you?” Shuu sighed, hand wrapped loosely around the boy’s waist, while the other carelessly rested atop his knee. That remark actually could mean anything, because Kanae was giving an impression of nervous most of the time anyway. “I wonder, why is that? Don’t you like spending time with me anymore? You used to follow me around all the time when you were younger.” his hand lazily started to wander up and down Kanae’s leg, his touch feather-light, almost soothing.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Kanae began tugging at the lacy rim of the dress anxiously, focusing his gaze on it as well, refusing to meet Shuu’s eyes. The touch to his leg was not unpleasant; it made his face blush deeply, but somehow he didn’t mind. His master’s words reminded him how long they knew each other, and that Kanae grew up around Shuu, and so the boy didn’t even have it in himself to feel threatened by his master’s behaviour in any way.

“I love spending time with you, Master Shuu.” he replied with a nod, finally forcing himself to look up and meet his eyes, “You know I do. But lately… you were very distant, and you didn’t want me around so often.”

“It is true that I wasn’t in the best of moods these days, but even when that happens, it never means I don’t want to have you close.” Shuu’s grip around Kanae tightened a little, his other hand sliding down to rest atop one of Kanae’s own as it continued to play with the edge of the dress, “And look at us now, isn’t it nice to be together again?”

“It is… very nice.” Kanae swallowed, shifting a little on Shuu’s lap, “But we never spent time _like that_ before.”

“Again, that’s true. And so, I need to ask you, Kanae-chan… do you want to put your own clothes back on, and leave? I won’t be upset. I just want you to tell me honestly now.” Shuu’s voice was serious, but even so, it remained soft and reassuring.

Kanae would do anything and everything for his master. Shuu’s well-being was always a priority for him, he never hesitated, and never questioned anything, as long as it was good for his master. So why would he want to go away now?

He appreciated that Shuu asked, but truly, it was never even a question in the first place. It was making Shuu happy, and that served for enough of an answer. Maybe it was a little strange and unexpected, and well, embarrassing, but it was not hurting him in any way. Not that Kanae would mind even that. But he didn’t believe his master could hurt him, so his answer came out in a surprisingly steady voice.

“No. I don’t want to leave. I want to stay with you, Master.” he said, letting go of the edge of the dress, and turning his hand up so that he could lightly brush his fingers against Shuu’s own.

Wide smile appeared on Shuu’s face, and it was a warm, honest one, not a predatory grin that Kanae expected. Taking hold of Kanae’s palm, Shuu laced their fingers together, lifting their joined hands to wrap Kanae’s arm around his own neck, leaving the boy no choice but to lean in against him even closer. 

“It will be just the two of us, Kanae-chan.” Shuu whispered, sneaking his hand back down to the boy’s leg, this time allowing himself to slide it underneath the dress, “This dress is for you. You can keep it. No one else will wear it. But you also can’t wear it for anyone else but me, yes?”

“Yes.” even if he wanted, even if he physically could form this word in Shuu’s presence, Kanae wouldn’t say ‘no’ in that moment.

“Good. It will be our little secret. Just the two of us.” Shuu repeated, fingers caressing Kanae’s thigh lazily, feeling how the boy’s skin covered with goosebumps. 

Kanae closed his eyes briefly, resting his head on Shuu’s shoulder and wrapping both of his hands around his neck. He loved the feeling… he felt special, appreciated, and by the only person he ever cared for. They will have this secret, something only for them, something they won’t share with anyone else. Finally, there will be no one else, no Kaneki, no disgusting human friends… just the two of them.

“Yes…” he repeated once again, with a soft, calm sigh this time. 

Shuu’s hand was now without any hesitation exploring underneath the dress, wandering along Kanae’s thigh, fingers teasing at the edge of his knee-socks, “You’re so beautiful like this.” he said quietly, nuzzling into the boy’s hair, inhaling his scent with each breath.

“You smell so good, too…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil' German dictionary:
> 
> * Glücklich = happy  
> * Schön = beautiful, pretty


	3. Taste Me

 ❇

 

 _“You smell so good, too…”_ That was what his master said, and it made Kanae tense, and, for some reason, it made him remember the pianist's hands that disappeared from the plate in a matter of minutes. Silly thoughts. Kanae trusted Shuu. He trusted him with his life...

Kanae’s eyes shot open at the comment, and he swallowed, but then reminded himself of his previous thoughts. No harm was done to him. His master would not hurt him. But even if… he didn’t mind.

But before he could think of anything else, Kanae felt Shuu’s face being pressed gently into the crook of his neck, and he tensed when he realized that the warm sensation against his skin were _kisses_.

His lips parted but no words or sound came out, it was as if he choked on his own breath, arms tightening around Shuu’s neck instinctively. The beating of his heart sped up, loud in his ears, and it even made him a bit dizzy out of shock. What was the hardest to bear about this - it was not stopping.

On the contrary, Shuu’s lips kept moving, pressing kisses to his neck, sucking on his skin gently, tongue flicking out every now and then, _tasting him_. It just kept going, up and down his neck, from the edge of lacy collar of his dress, up to his jaw, behind his ear… and then down again, so soft, _zärtlich_.

Each time Kanae felt the touch of his master’s lips, he would wince slightly, eyes closing in anticipation, as he expected pain to come. He awaited the bite.

But there was no pain, not even a sting on the surface of his skin when Shuu’s lips sucked and nipped oh-so-gently. Kanae didn’t even know Shuu could do it like this, not hungrily, not dangerously, without breaking the skin…

As this teasing madness continued, Shuu’s hands roamed now freely along Kanae’s legs, sneaking underneath his dress, caressing up along his thighs until they met the lace of his underwear, making Kanae squirm underneath the touch as his master’s hands kneaded his bottom.

Finally, the boy couldn’t suppress it anymore, and a soft, breathy moan escaped him, filling the heavy air around them. He felt Shuu’s lips curling up in a smile against his skin, and he pulled away slightly to look at him, eyes hazed and cheeks flushed.

“Did that feel good?” Shuu asked, even though he already knew.

“Yes, you were… very gentle.” Kanae swallowed a knot in his throat, Shuu’s hands still groping him underneath the skirt, and without thinking, he shifted his weight a little, closer into the touch.

“Do you think you would like to make _me_ feel good, too?” it was a question, but somehow, the tone of Shuu’s voice indicated that there is no room for a negative answer.

And so, all Kanae could do was to nod, letting out a soft sigh. He never wanted anything more in life, but to make his master feel good. All the years he was by his side, he only thought about Shuu’s well-being. Even when his master was not noticing or appreciating him, he never stopped looking after him, caring, and worrying about him. Everyone left him eventually, no one proved to be good enough for Shuu. Rize, Kaneki, Chie… none of them loved him like Kanae did, none of them deserved his master’s attention.

Shuu smiled at him as he nodded, moving his hand to Kanae’s front, and palming his erection through the delicate fabric of his white panties. It tore a small, whiny gasp from the younger ghoul, and caused him to blush even deeper shade of red. But his flustered reaction was mainly not because of the touch itself, but rather the fact that his body involuntarily arched into it, hips bucking up slightly, pressing harder against his master’s hand.

“You can touch me, too.” Shuu whispered in encouragement, his lips once again close to Kanae’s ear, “Don’t you want to feel just _how much_ I like you in that dress?”

Kanae’s breath came out in a shudder, nervous pressure building up in his stomach. His master’s words became so different, tone of his voice changed too… it was, smoother, deeper, and there was something else there also, a subtle note of something Kanae couldn’t recognize. But it felt filthy. It made him feel as if he was doing something forbidden, something that will get him scolded later. It was a little thrilling.

Before he knew it, one of his hands unwrapped from Shuu’s neck, and wandered down his chest. Trembling slightly, not sure whether from hesitation or anticipation, Kanae squirmed his palm down between Shuu’s legs, and gently cupped the bulge that formed there.

His master was hard.

Was it really because of him? Was it true that Shuu desired him so much? The evidence was right under his fingers, hard, warm, _twitching_ underneath his careful touch. _Oh_ …

Shuu’s lips parted slightly, breath hitching as Kanae’s slender fingers framed the outline of his erection, rubbing clumsily. His trousers became even tighter now, hardness in his member nearly painful, the touch not enough, just a faint promise, just an _appetizer_.

Kanae’s brow furrowed in focus, as he tried to maneuver his hand in some kind of a rhythm at least, looking at his master intensely, trying to read from his face. Was it good what he was doing? The angle was awkward, and also, Kanae didn’t really know how one was supposed to touch another person. He touched himself plenty of times, but it was different. Whatever he may have been doing to himself, Shuu deserved better.

“Taste me…” the older ghoul breathed suddenly, fixing his eyes on Kanae’s own.

These words made the boy froze, movements of his hand stopping abruptly. His first instinct was to lean in and kiss him, capture his lips, stick out his tongue and see how his master’s mouth tasted. This perfect, sophisticated mouth, trained to savour only the best and most unique of flavours… Kanae was sure it must taste delicious. He wanted to try, he was so close, inches away from the kiss, but after a couple of seconds he realized what his master meant. Kanae lowered his eyes to look at his own hand in between Shuu’s legs, and a little shiver went through him. _There_?

“No need to be shy. I’m sure you thought about this before, hm? Kanae-chan?” Shuu’s words brought Kanae back on Earth, and he felt a hand gently cupping his cheek, making him look up.

 

Yes, he has thought about this. He thought about touching his master in the most intimate way. So many times he was helping him trying on new clothes, so many times he saw him in thin, satin pyjamas, or a robe draped carelessly over his toned body, just after the bath… And all these times, accompanied by the mad flutter of butterflies in his stomach, Kanae couldn’t help it, but to look, to admire, to wonder, how it would be to touch, to kiss…

But these were shameful thoughts, so he was always pushing them to the back of his mind. After all, Kanae had barely just grew out of adolescence. He hadn’t have any experience other than pushing his hand down his own sleeping pants as he was lying under the covers, in the darkness of his bedroom. And even then, it was all a bit clumsy and frantic, and he was coming in his pants, little moans and whines muffled by the pillow, and sometimes, he would speak his master’s name then, so quietly that it was barely more than a breath, and even though he knew no one can hear, he still felt embarrassed.

It was shameful to have such filthy thoughts about his perfect master, and Kanae was trying to convince himself that his allegiance and affection towards Shuu were pure, based only on gratitude, loyalty, and love. But deep down inside he knew there was also something else, and once he was old enough to understand what desire is, he couldn’t deny it anymore.

 

But now, his master asked for it. So it didn’t have to be bad anymore, it didn’t have to be shameful, it didn’t have to be the filthy little thing he was imagining as he wetted his pants.

Absent-mindedly, Kanae licked his lips, and nodded just barely. Without another word, he took his hand away from between Shuu’s legs, and supported himself on the chair’s armrests, as he slowly slid out of his lap.

Shuu obediently took his hands away from underneath boy’s dress, letting him climb off his lap, and watched as the younger ghoul, trembling like a leaf, and with face burning red, lowered himself down onto the floor.

Kneeling on the carpet at Shuu’s feet, Kanae found support by placing his hands on his master’s thighs. He swallowed before pushing them apart, spreading the older ghoul’s legs, and settling between them. He could feel the heat coming from Shuu’s body, his eyes fixed on the outline of his cock visible underneath the fabric of his trousers, and he knew that it was all because of him, _for_ him.

“Master Shuu, may I undress you now?” Kanae asked quietly, looking up into Shuu’s eyes, ever so polite and respectful.

“Yes, please.” the answer came, seemingly casual, but Shuu’s voice trembled a little. He didn’t even try to hide it, the sight of Kanae sitting on the floor between his legs, skirt of his dress pooled around him daintily, was truly breathtaking. Sweet, innocent little rose.

However, it seemed that the boy’s innocence disappeared just as he heard his master’s consent. With surprisingly steady hands, he reached to brush against the front of Shuu’s trousers, before his fingers smoothly unbuckled his belt, and then dexterously worked on the zipper. Maybe he looked a little too eager, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Observing how Kanae calmly undid his clothing, Shuu lifted his hips slightly, allowing him to pull the trousers further down. However, the young ghoul was at this point too impatient, and tugged at the trousers just enough to make them slide down past Shuu’s hipbones.

Unconsciously, he sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose.

It was unlike Kanae to act so hastily, especially in such delicate matter, and around his master, but, apart from being a servant, he was also, after all, a ghoul. And as a ghoul, he couldn’t stay indifferent in a presence of such alluring smell.

It was still a very faint scent, just a tease, just a promise, but it already made Kanae’s mouth water a little. And when his long fingers hooked over the edge of Shuu’s underwear, and he pulled it down, he had to close his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath as a shudder ran through him.

The smell was overwhelming, it felt as if the air around him instantly got hotter, heavier. Breathing unevenly, Kanae took in this staggering scent, soft whimper escaping past his parted lips. _K_ _östlich_. 

There was no point hiding this reaction from his master. They both very well knew where the person’s smell was the strongest. Groin was the center of anyone’s scent, sharp, musky aroma, wonderfully obscene... There was something indecent in smelling someone right there. But Kanae couldn’t help it, Shuu smelled simply _so delicious_.

Chewing at his lower lip impatiently, Kanae gently slid his hand underneath the fabric of Shuu’s underwear, helping himself to pull his erection out. He had to swallow the excess of saliva that gathered in his mouth, both at the smell and the sight.

Shuu was sitting still, looking down at Kanae with a small smile, his eyes half-lidded. He expected it to take more persuasion, and he even prepared many little compliments and promises in his head, that were meant to loosen whatever doubts and boundaries Kanae might have had. Seeing the boy so eager was a surprise, but definitely a positive one. A soft sigh escaped him at the careful touch of Kanae’s graceful hand, his reaction to the smell even more of a pleasant incentive.

Kanae never really saw another man like this, and so he felt a little intimidated. His master’s member was bigger, and thicker than his own, and it made the boy blush up to the tips of his ears, when he thought about taking it into his mouth. But it also made him want it even more, he wanted to please his master, make him proud.

His fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking gently over the velvety skin. It felt so heavy in his hand, flushed and hard, and Kanae gripped it firmly, shifting on his knees to lift himself slightly up. When he moved, he felt that tightness in his own underwear became more than bothersome by now. He was getting harder as well, his cock trapped by the delicate lace of his panties, stretching the fabric. For a moment, he hoped that maybe later, if his master will be pleased with him, he will touch him there as well…

It was a selfish thought, Kanae knew that, but still, he hoped for it. He really wanted to receive such affection from Shuu.

Giving him a few, experimental strokes, the young ghoul leaned in, his other hand resting firmly against Shuu’s thigh. His chest was rising and falling heavily, his mind a little hazed, and without realizing how lewd he must have looked, Kanae pressed his nose to the base of Shuu’s cock, inhaling his smell.

This made Shuu go weak against the armchair, and he let his head fall back, eyes closing as he let out a content little purr. Who would have thought that Kanae will turn out to be such a treat. He enjoyed everything about this, the thought that his smell was affecting the younger ghoul so much was twisted, but exciting at the same time. Shuu was already impatient for more.

Running his nose up along his shaft, Kanae stuck out his tongue, making it slide along the underside of his master’s cock, tasting him and getting drunk on his scent. His breath hitched at that, but he did not stop. On the contrary, it felt as if he would strangle if he pulled away, as if Shuu’s smell was now the only air he could breathe.

The taste was better than anything he could imagine. Kanae dragged his tongue flat along Shuu’s cock, feeling saliva already dripping from his mouth. By the time his lips reached the glistening, pink tip, the young ghoul was a shivering mess, completely intoxicated by the strong, exquisite scent that was coming from between his master’s legs. The very essence of Tsukiyama Shuu, the infamous Gourmet, who just turned out to be perhaps the most desirable and unique of all the flavours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil' German dictionary  
> * zärtlich = tender, gentle, affectionate  
> * köstlich = delicious, delightful, exquisite


	4. Picture of Innocence

 ❇

 

Trail of saliva dripped down Kanae’s chin as he parted his lips, and wrapped them around the head of Shuu’s cock. He was vaguely aware of sounds of pleasure that were leaving his master’s mouth, but everything around him seemed distant and blurred. His senses were numb, overwhelmed by Shuu’s scent, and the heat of his body, and the only thing he could hear clearly was his own heartbeat, pounding loudly in his ears.

God, his master was delicious. 

It wasn’t even as much of a strong and dominant taste, no… it was delicate, exquisite, slowly filling Kanae’s mouth, rolling over his tongue, it was nearly subtle… But at the same time he couldn’t get enough. It would drive him crazy if he couldn’t get more, he was certain of that. 

He had no clue what to do actually, he never pleasured anyone like this. Sucking the head of his master’s cock into his mouth, he let himself to be guided by this wonderful, intoxicating smell, and by his own hunger. 

Yes, hunger… this was the only way to describe it. Kanae never experienced the frenzy of relishing unique flavours like his master. He could understand his master’s obsessions, he could learn how to pick the meals that would be to his liking, but he himself never felt it with such intensity. Until now. He loved this taste so much, he wanted to squirm on the floor at Shuu’s feet and beg him for more. 

But he didn’t have to beg, he could simply take.

So he took it, sliding his lips further down the shaft of his master’s cock, taking more and more of him into his mouth, sucking and swallowing around it, letting his tongue move around, flicking over the sensitive skin… 

And then he gagged.

His eyes shot open, and he grunted softly, taking a deep breath through his nose and withdrawing just a bit. Looking down, Kanae saw that he took barely half of the length into his mouth, before his throat clenched and he couldn’t anymore. This couldn’t have been good… What if… what if he won’t satisfy his master?

Surely Shuu must have known that this was Kanae’s first time doing this, but still… this was none of an excuse. The young ghoul scolded himself in his mind, and looked up at Shuu with his eyes welled with tears, in silent apology.

What Kanae did not know, was that his master was positively dizzy from the sensations, and was nowhere near disappointed. Shuu has seen many things in his life, but to see Kanae like this, was without a doubt the most lewd sight he has ever laid his eyes upon.

He knew the boy since he was just a child, always so quiet and shy. He remembered how little Kanae could still barely speak Japanese, muttering angrily in German, upset that no one could understand him, lonely and scared in the foreign country. This picture of pure innocence was still fresh in Shuu’s mind.

But this innocent boy was currently kneeling between his legs, with his lips stretched around his cock, and Shuu was glad he was sitting down, because his legs trembled as his whole body shook with pleasure.

Exhaling slowly, Shuu placed a gentle hand on Kanae’s head, brushing violet strands away from his forehead in a soothing manner, “It’s alright, you can do it.” he said quietly, combing his long fingers through the boy’s hair, “ _Moderato_ , my little rose…”

Kanae felt his head being pushed forward, and he closed his eyes, trying to steady his breath. But it wasn’t easy to relax. Not only was he constantly distracted by the overwhelming scent and flavour, but the need to satisfy his master was making him tense. And also… this wonderful, tender nickname Shuu graced him with. It made his heart flutter, and butterflies dance in his stomach. To suppress trembling of his hands, he gripped firmly at Shuu’s thighs, fingers digging into his skin.

His jaw was already hurting, but he was not going to complain. He wanted more, he wanted to devour his master, and make him his own. He wanted to finally be the only one. Irrational pang of jealousy pierced Kanae’s heart when he thought someone else could have his master like this. No one else deserved it.

Guided by Shuu’s hand, Kanae’s head slowly bobbed between his legs; his lips sliding up and down along the length of his cock, quiet moans of effort escaping him with each breath. Encouraged by his master’s little groans, and the way his fingers tightened in his hair, the boy gradually worked on relaxing his throat, trying to take more of his cock. But his lack of experience, together with being nervous, was not making it any easier.

He decided to focus on all the sensations again, letting his tongue explore the wonderful taste. Once again he lost himself in this act, which was not only so long awaited intimacy with his beloved master, but also the first time in his life when he truly felt the ultimate delight of gourmet food.

A small, but very obvious, content moan vibrated in Kanae’s throat. Obscene slurping sounds were accompanying him as he sucked his master’s rock hard erection, tongue teasing the head with each withdrew, catching pearls of precome that leaked from the tip. And then his lips were sliding back down, wandering along the velvety skin, and the boy was hyper-aware of each vein gently peeking from underneath. His pace became a bit frantic, in one moment he was sucking shallowly around the head, just to swallow Shuu’s cock deeper seconds later, shuddering and breathing hotly through his nose.

_Ich brauche mehr… Viel mehr!_

Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes at unpleasant feeling of the head of Shuu’s cock hitting the back of his throat, numbness in his jaw becoming uncomfortable. He swallowed around the shaft, whimpering as he fought to suppress the gagging, and felt that it was becoming too much.

Abandoning this delightful flavour seemed like crime, but Kanae just needed to catch a breath, to take a break, and then he will try again...

But when he tried to withdraw and pull away, he was abruptly stopped by the forceful grip of Shuu’s hand. He moved his head back again, but his master was not letting go. This time Kanae’s heart fluttered with panic.

Whimpering, he looked up at his master, eyes shimmering and begging, but Shuu still did not let go of him. He really tried to take it all, but he couldn’t… he just couldn’t. It was too much, and it was his first time, and… why master Shuu couldn’t see that he really tried…

“Kanae-chan… I know you can take it.” Shuu’s voice was soft and gentle, it was soothing. But the boy didn’t feel he really can fulfill his master’s wish.

Kanae shook his head slightly, his lower lip trembled, only increasing the pain in his jaw. Swollen tear fell from the corner of his eye, running down his cheek, and he sniffled, trying to pull away once again.

“I said: you can take it.” his voice didn’t even lost anything from its sweetness, but the tone was demanding, no… it was terrifying.

Shuu’s hand pushed Kanae’s head forward, and the young ghoul had no choice but to obey. Swallowing the excess of saliva that gathered in his mouth, he braced himself against Shuu’s thighs, and let himself being guided, lips sliding further down his master’s shaft.

Even when he started to gag again, he felt Shuu’s grip remaining firm. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kanae tried to focus on breathing, but his throat was clenching unpleasantly around his master’s cock. He could feel it sliding so deep into his mouth, and down his throat, dripping with precome, twitching impatiently.

Suddenly, the boy felt something tickle his nose, and when he slowly lifted his eyelids, he saw that the tip of his nose was pressed into Shuu’s lower stomach, his lips stretched around the base of his erection. _Oh God_ , he did it. He let out a content hum, and then a small sigh of relief, and he started to calm down a little, knowing that he had pleased his master.

Kanae thought that it will end now, but his head was still held firmly in place, and so he also kept still, as long as he could take it. His heart was racing, hair falling to his eyes, clinging to his damp cheek, and he felt oddly lightheaded all of a sudden. There was a pressure in his throat, and his breaths became somehow shallow and ragged… after a moment Kanae realized he was choking.

The soft skin of his master’s lower abdomen smelled so lovely, so warm… the young ghoul fought to be able to take at least just small, little breaths through his nose, just enough to sense this beloved scent. Saliva was staining his chin, running down from the corners of his mouth, and his body was shaking with muffled coughs. He managed to lap with his tongue one more time, to get some more of Shuu’s flavour, before he felt a push to his shoulder.

The force of it made Kanae sit back on his heels, his master’s cock sliding out of his mouth, and he took a deep, loud breath, chest shaking rapidly. He licked his lips, breaking a thin string of saliva that was still connecting his mouth with the tip of Shuu’s cock. Only then he realized that at some point he began to cry, his face was wet from tears that rolled down his flushed cheeks. Sitting at Shuu’s feet, with his lips swollen and still parted, the boy was afraid to look up. He couldn’t tell whether he will be praised or scolded.

But then, there was a hand against his cheek, thumb wiping off his tears, ever so gentle, and Kanae leaned into the touch, tilting his head to the side and raising his eyes up to look at his master. Shuu was smiling. _Gott sei Dank_...

“Master…” his voice was hushed and a little hoarse as he spoke, but his own lips twitched up in a smile as well.

“I knew you can do it.” Shuu praised, petting his hair, “You never disappoint me. You alone never disappoint me.”

Kanae closed his eyes, his heart swelling at hearing this long craved praise. He was the only one, finally. _Finally_.

Leaning forward, and sticking out his tongue, lips parted eagerly, the boy mouthed at Shuu’s testicles. His tongue lapped at the soft sack, and further up the shaft, and then he took his master into his mouth again, sucking and swallowing until he took him all the way down. It was still difficult, and the head pressing against the back of his throat was triggering small gagging, but it didn’t matter. He could take it, just as his master said.

Shuu knew that what he just did was risky. For the whole evening he was bending boundaries a little bit further each time, and it was exciting to see just how far he can go. Kanae’s reaction just now gave him an answer: very far.

He wasn’t delusional, he knew very well, and he knew it since long, that there was more in Kanae’s heart than just devotion of a servant. He knew there was love, and he knew it was toxic; it was love that bloomed from the boy’s unhealthy obsession with his alter ego as Gourmet, but also from the fact that Kanae simply didn’t have anyone else. Losing Shuu would mean being left alone, and so the young ghoul was clutching onto his master desperately, he was dependent on him. He was like a flower, living with a threat of dying every winter.

If it was ever even a question, what Kanae would do for his master, the answer was given at the very beginning. _Anything_.

With that in mind, and with Shuu’s praising smile before him, Kanae obediently relaxed his throat as much as he could, taking his cock all the way to the base, and swallowing around him. Letting his tongue slide along the delicate skin, cheeks hollowing with suction, he withdrew, and then repeated the movement, once again dipping his head forward. And then again, and again, and again…

“You’re so good, Kanae…” Shuu’s voice was somehow weak, a mere breath, barely audible in the soft darkness of his bedroom. His hand that rested on Kanae’s head also seemed powerless, fingers shaking slightly as he absent-mindedly stroked his hair.

His hips started to rock slowly, thrusting into Kanae’s willing mouth as this wonderful, wet hotness was enveloping him. The boy was drooling so much… it sent shivers down Shuu’s spine. He spent his life devoting himself to the search of most exquisite, unique flavours, and yet it never occurred to him that he himself might become one too. Besides, it was so very exciting to see Kanae losing his composure due to the frenzy of hunger… in some twisted way, it was making Shuu proud.

Rhythmic thrusts of Shuu’s hips helped Kanae keep up the pace, because his own movements were becoming more and more incoherent and frantic. He just couldn’t get enough, he wanted to taste more, to devour, to take it whole for himself, only for himself… _Du bist mein, Master Shuu, du gehörst nur mir_ …

Kanae’s mind hazed again, his world narrowed to the delightful flavour rolling over his tongue, and the scent which he was breathing in. So big, so hard, so delicious in his mouth, just for him… His eyes rolled to the back of his head, helpless moan vibrating in his throat, muffled by the thick cock in between his lips.

He was so immersed in this, that he barely heard his master’s next words as he spoke in a low murmur. There was his name being spoken, such a beautiful music to his ears, to hear it being repeated by his master in such sweet, velvety tone, hushed not to disturb the intimacy they shared.

“Kanae…” ragged breaths were interrupting Shuu’s words, his hips bucking up on their own accord. He could see that the boy was barely focused, and so he cupped his face, caressing his cheek with his fingers, making him look up.

“I will come…” he said, seeing a spark of pure desire in Kanae’s eyes. He honestly didn’t know that this boy can express such primal hunger, it looked as if he was going to lose his mind, “You will drink everything, won’t you? Do you want me to feed you, Kanae?”

With his eyes half-lidded and shimmering with need, the young ghoul only nodded weakly, humming quietly around his master’s cock. He felt himself leaking, lace of his panties becoming damp as his own member twitched impatiently. He was aching, and he had to clutch at Shuu’s thighs even tighter, to prevent himself from shoving his hands underneath his skirt. He didn’t wish to displease his master with such behaviour, but it was nearly impossible to ignore this pulsing, leaking heat between his legs.

“Good girl…” Shuu purred with a smirk, licking his lips just for the thought. Truthfully he was so close that he was barely able to keep up the smugness. He wished he could just come undone in front of Kanae, just let go, lean against the chair and moan the boy’s name, observing his flushed, throbbing cock disappearing in Kanae’s sweet, willing mouth. But he had to keep himself in control, he had to be the strong master his servant adored so much.

Impatiently, Kanae waited for the meal his master promised him. He wasn’t even aware of the fact that his own hips started to move a little, grinding down against the carpet, desperate for friction, as awkward as it was. He couldn’t even bother to be embarrassed anymore, he just wanted to relieve himself at least a bit.

It wasn’t long before he felt his master tensing, breathy groans escaping from between his lips uncontrollably, and Kanae closed his eyes, swallowing Shuu’s cock down his throat, before his whole body shook with spasms of pleasure.

Shuu’s hot, thick come spilled over his tongue, filling his mouth in sharp bursts, dripping into his throat. He wanted it all, drinking his master’s essence just as he was told, not wasting a single drop of his godly nectar. _Plat de résistance_. It was even more maddening that what he had already experienced, the taste made his toes curl, and a muffled squeak left him as he eagerly swallowed everything he was given, sighing contently.

He stayed like this for a longer moment, intoxicated by the most delectable and luscious of all flavours, still feeling little drops rolling onto his tongue, and he sucked his master’s cock dry, until it went limp in his mouth. Only then he withdrew, Shuu’s member slipping out from between his reddened, abused lips, and he stuck out his tongue to flick it around the head few more times, licking him clean.

Kanae opened his eyes slowly, revealing that they were pitch black, crimson pupils shimmering as if in fever. Small, thin cracks appeared around them, flawing the porcelain skin of his cheeks, and he parted his lips with a sigh, licking the corners of his mouth. The front of his dress was stained with dampness coming from his own cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil' German dictionary:
> 
> *Ich brauche mehr… Viel mehr! = I need more, much more  
> *Gott sei Dank = thank God  
> *Du bist mein, Master Shuu, du gehörst nur mir… = You are mine, master Shuu, you belong only to me
> 
> lil' French dictionary:  
> * Plat de résistance = main dish


	5. Die Pilgerfahrt der Rose

❇

 

That was it. It was all over, and Kanae sat on the floor, trembling a little, with his black eyes glimmering madly, and a mess between his legs. Once the bittersweet aftertaste of his master’s come faded on his tongue, the boy felt almost regretful. But his regret was not towards what has happened, but rather that it was all over so soon, and all he had now was aching jaw and wet, sticky underwear.

For a moment, he thought that maybe it would be better not to do it at all, because after he discovered how wonderful it felt to be intimate with Shuu, Kanae knew he will long for it even more now, in the loneliness of his bedroom. Perhaps it would be better not to know, than to have it for a moment, and then never again.

Looking down at the floor, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, using the moment to muffle a little sob. It felt incredible to be master Shuu’s only one, even for this brief moment. It felt incredible to taste him, to drink him, Kanae was sure he will never forget this flavour. But it was over now.

He glanced down at the precious dress master Shuu gave him, and flinched at seeing it tainted with his own come; the lovely, lilac fabric was now flawed with a dark, shameful stain. Kanae didn’t even know a man can come without being touched, but there was an evidence before his own eyes. He restrained from touching himself, and yet when his master spilled himself into his mouth, he couldn’t help it but climax as well. It was just too intense, and his aching cock, being rubbed clumsily between the white lace and his own stomach, as he rocked his hips down against the carpet, twitched and throbbed until Kanae felt his underwear becoming wet.

And now, he was sitting on the floor, ashamed and filthy, kneeling at his master’s feet, with his throat sore and skin on his knees stinging from friction, and he felt _used_. His fingers clawed at the soft carpet, his cheeks burning, as he realized what he had just thought.

How could he think that? He agreed to everything, he wanted this. Didn’t he say so? Anything… _anything_. So why he felt so used? It would mean that his master did something wrong, and it wasn’t true. Kanae knew that it was his own fault, that he was being ungrateful. He was silly for imagining that this will change anything. Master Shuu wanted to be entertained, wanted to be pleasured, and Kanae did it, he _served_ him as best as he could. There was nothing more to this, and it was his own fault if he felt used now. He shouldn’t let himself forget that they were master and servant, not _lovers_.

So many thoughts were running through his head, that he didn’t even notice a hand wrapping around his arm, just above his elbow, until it started to pull him up from his knees. Forgetting about his embarrassment, Kanae looked up, eyes wide, and saw his master gazing down at him, biting his lip. Was he angry? The boy knew he will probably get scolded, maybe even punished, for ruining the dress.

But once he was pulled onto his master’s lap, he didn’t even have time to start explaining himself, before Shuu’s lips were pressed to his own, and there was a tongue forcing itself into his mouth.

Straddling Shuu’s thighs, Kanae tried to keep his weight supported on his knees, not to rest his soaked crotch against his master’s clothing, but this was no use. Firm hands held his hips, pressing him down onto the older ghoul’s lap, and Kanae braced himself against his chest, balling the fabric of his shirt in his palms.

It was a kiss. It was _a real kiss_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kanae knew that Shuu wanted to taste himself in his mouth. He could feel how forceful the kiss was, he could smell the rush of nearly animalistic need running through his master, he could sense the desire to devour, to explore their mixed flavours. But it didn’t matter.

Shuu’s reasoning didn’t matter for Kanae in that moment. He was kissing his master. World could end around them, he would still not care.

He dreamt of it since he could remember. Even when he was too young to understand lust or desire, he thought about kissing Shuu, just because he was so beautiful… at first innocently, Kanae wanted to kiss his graceful hands, his soft cheeks, and eventually, his lips.

Touching himself at night was not the boy’s only shameful secret involving his master. He also tended to stay up late at night, sneaking into the library in Tsukiyama’s mansion, and read his one favourite book _Die Pilgerfahrt der Rose_ by Heinrich Moritz Horn. It was a story about a rose who wished to feel human love. Kanae liked to imagine himself as the rose, and in these daydreams master Shuu was playing the role of Max, the forester’s son, who became rose’s lover and then husband. Each time they kissed in the tale, Kanae was closing his eyes and thinking of kissing his master like that. With love.

So even though the way Shuu was kissing him now was hungry, and so impatient that it was nearly brutal, leaving him no chance to breathe with all the tongue in his mouth, and teeth nipping at his lips, it didn’t matter. It was his dream coming true, finally, and so the boy closed his eyes as he would after reading this part in the book, and he kissed back, putting all of his affection and love into it. But this time _it was real_.

It was his first kiss, and despite master Shuu not kissing him the way he had always imagined, it was still perfect.

His fingers unclenched slowly, releasing Shuu’s shirt, and he moved them up along his chest, to wrap his arms around his master’s neck, pulling him closer. Leaning forward, Kanae pressed himself against Shuu, willingly parting his mouth and letting him get the taste, while his own tongue joined the kiss, but much more delicate, careful, tender.

Kanae’s lips were sliding against his master’s own slowly, and the boy tilted his head, wanting for the kiss to be as deep as it can. For each chaste nip of Shuu’s teeth against his bottom lip, Kanae was returning the favour with the most gentle, loving peck; each push of the tongue into his mouth was met with his own, much more sensitive, lick; once he felt restless hands sliding from his waist down to grab his bottom, let his own palm wander up to the back of Shuu’s neck, fingers burying in his soft hair.

Whatever his master was doing, Kanae accepted it obediently, and with sincere delight, but in exchange, he was gracing the other with all the affection that was boiling inside him since long.

And to his surprise, soon mood of the kiss started to change, and it seemed that for once, Kanae was taking control, and being the one who leads. Shuu slowed down, his breath evened a little as well, Kanae could feel gradually calming raises and falls of his chest as they were pressed close together. Guided by the boy’s tender gestures, the older ghoul soon let himself relax, and sighed softly into the kiss, as it turned into lazy nipping and pecking onto each other’s lips.

But the taste of Kanae’s mouth, his own flavour mixed the boy’s, cascading onto his tongue in waves of their heated kiss, was making Shuu forget himself. Before he pulled away, he bit down onto Kanae’s bottom lip, tugging at it until he drew blood, and let it drip into his mouth as he sucked at the soft flesh greedily.

They parted with a little whimper coming from Kanae, the boy’s cheeks dusted with rosy blush, and his lips curled up in the most delighted of smiles; even though there was a drop of blood swelling on his lower lip. His eyes were clear and sane again.

It was already dark outside, and so the soft, golden lights of the bedroom were barely enough to chase away the darkness. Kanae felt as if their actions was something that spoiled this sleepy, quiet atmosphere. He couldn’t believe he let himself act so lewd before… right now it seemed so peaceful around them, and any indecent thoughts wouldn’t possibly enter the boy’s mind.

Shuu’s hands moved down along Kanae’s thighs, slipping underneath the skirt of his dress, and lifting it up as they caressed up the bare skin of boy’s legs, “You stained your dress.” the ghoul said shortly; from his tone, it was impossible to tell whether he was angry or not.

“I’m sorry, master Shuu…” Kanae chewed at his lower lip nervously, licking off the slowly drying out blood, “I couldn’t-"

“You couldn’t restrain yourself?” his master’s words interrupted him mid-sentence, “I didn’t think you would be so filthy, _ma petite rose_ …” his hands wandered up Kanae’s thighs, fingers reaching the delicate edges of his underwear, “Lift up your skirt and show me.”

Staring at his master with wide eyes, Kanae knew there is no point disobeying. Even though he was embarrassed, he unwrapped his hands from around Shuu’s neck, and placed them against his own legs, pawing at the damp fabric with shaky fingers.

He lifted the skirt up slowly, revealing snow-white cotton of his socks, purple ribbons contrasting with light skin of his thighs, and Kanae crumpled the lilac fabric in his hands as it raised above his waist, to expose his now shamefully limp member, squeezed underneath white lace. Not able to keep the eye-contact with his master, the young ghoul’s looked away quickly, wiggling his hips in discomfort.

Swallowing, Shuu slowly traced lacy pattern of Kanae’s panties with his fingertip, until his touch reached the wet spot in between the boy’s legs. Without a warning, he rubbed his crotch with the two of his fingers, feeling the delicate fabric soaked and sticky with Kanae’s come, and he brought his hand up to his own mouth.

Pressing his fingers between his lips, Shuu sucked at the little wetness that he could gather, flicking his tongue obscenely as he licked his fingers clean. Kanae’s breath hitched first at the touch, and then at the sight, as he forced himself to look back at his master.

“You made a mess, Kanae…” he let out an exaggerated sigh, but there was a tiny smirk present on his face for the whole time, “Let me help you with this.” Shuu’s hands reached around him, and the boy felt the zipper of his dress being tugged down.

The dress loosened around him, and slipped off his shoulders, a small chill running down Kanae’s exposed back, even though Shuu’s bedroom was warm, and the heavy air was barely circulating. His master saw him completely naked before, but somehow the boy felt shy now. In the dress, he looked beautiful, it flattered him, his legs seemed longer, and his waist curved, and it was almost a shame to take it off.

His master’s hands pushed the dress up, and Kanae slipped his arms out of the sleeves, already missing how the white lace felt around his wrists. Before the boy knew it, his precious dress was tossed onto the carpet, and he felt even smaller than he was, crossing his arms over his chest somehow modestly, as he sat on Shuu’s lap in nothing but the pair of lacy panties, and white knee-socks.

“Don’t worry. We will have the dress cleaned, and it will be as good as new.” Shuu cooed in a comforting tone, his hands curling around Kanae’s waist, caressing the small of his back slowly, “Or, if you want, we could buy you more dresses. Would you like that?”

Kanae shifted a little, looking down sheepishly. Would he like that? He didn’t know. He definitely liked how pretty he looked in the dress, and he liked the attention it was getting him from his master. But…he kind of didn’t feel satisfied. When master Shuu called him a ‘good girl’ before, it didn’t feel right. He didn’t really mind playing like that, but he wished he could feel more appreciated in all this. He wished to be sure, that master Shuu wanted _him_ and not just every other toy he could dress up as he pleased.

But wasn’t that foolish? Wasn’t he getting ahead of himself? Perhaps...

Did he love his master? Definitely.

Kanae rested his hands against Shuu’s chest, leaning towards him slightly, “I like... how you taste, master Shuu.” he whispered, “I would like to get more, please.” The boy hoped that this will serve as enough of an answer.

“Aren’t you a little selfish?” Shuu asked with a smirk, “What about me? Won’t you let me try your taste?” his hand moved up to Kanae’s face, and he traced the boy’s lips with the pad of his thumb, “I already had a little _apéritif_ , and it only sharpened my appetite.”

Nodding slightly, Kanae parted his lips willingly, and stuck out his tongue, sucking at Shuu’s finger gently. Even though he came not long before, the young ghoul already felt waves of warmth rushing down his body, pooling in his lower belly. Supporting himself against Shuu’s chest with one hand, Kanae moved his other palm down to his own crotch, and he slipped his fingers behind the lacy edge of his underwear.

He gasped when he touched himself, his cock once again becoming sensitive. His fingers rubbed at the tip of his member, coaxing in the wetness that spilled from him before. Even the back of his hand became slick and sticky, as he moved his palm inside his damp underwear.

With half-lidded eyes and cheeks blushed once again, Kanae raised his hand up to Shuu’s lips, and pushed his wet fingers into his master’s mouth. And the older ghoul did not waste even a second, his breath hitching, and a pleasant hum vibrating in his throat at the taste.

Shuu liked unique flavours, he liked to have something no one else could have. Even more, he believed he is the only one who deserved to taste those one-of-a-kind flavours. And as it was becoming more and more difficult to find something to excite him in Tokyo, he was becoming more and more fixated on his gourmet-hunt. And how come he never thought that Kanae would taste like nothing he had tried before?

The boy had german blood in himself, and as for someone seemingly so delicate and sensitive, he had a strong, vibrant taste, that absolutely overwhelmed Shuu once he had a chance to feel it properly. There was a wonderful, royal note of his roman heritage; but it was only very subtly peeking from underneath the rich, powerful flavour that Shuu recognized as bavarian. Very exotic, very rare, very _exciting_.

Licking Kanae’s fingers clean, Shuu’s breath became heavier, his tongue flicking quickly over the boy’s skin, lapping at the thick strings of his come. He couldn’t help but sniff his palm as well, loving the obscene scent that was coming from between his legs.

Soon enough, it was Shuu who was blushing this time, nuzzling his face into Kanae’s hand, and once again it looked as if the younger ghoul was in control, cupping his master’s face lovingly as the other relished his taste. He liked that, because master Shuu could have many servants, and he could make anyone else wear a dress for him too, but the flavour was something that couldn’t be replaced or faked. Kanae liked to have this advantage, have something his master will love about _him_ , and _only him_.

These were the two long minutes when Kanae had an upper hand over his master. Shuu was placing frantic, little kisses over his palm, and the boy’s heart skipped a few beats at such affection. The older ghoul trailed his kisses along his wrist and up his forearm, until he reached Kanae’s shoulder and neck. His lips were so soft and warm, Kanae felt his skin burning wherever they touched; tiny electric sparks dancing along his spine. His hips rocked slowly, grinding down on Shuu’s leg, and the boy leaned forward draping his arms over his master’s shoulders, expecting now a kiss to be placed upon his lips.

But instead, he felt Shuu’s hands sliding underneath his ass, and suddenly his legs lost support, as he was lifted up. Before he knew it, his master stood up from the armchair, and was carrying him towards the bed. Kanae clutched onto him tightly, but after a few steps, he was tossed down onto the soft mattress.

Covers of the bed caressed his naked skin, his fingers clawing at the sheets as he looked up at Shuu, but it was so dark underneath the canopy, that Kanae couldn’t read his master’s face. That was, until Shuu suddenly straddled him, pinning him to the mattress with the weight of his own body, and leaned down over him.

Their faces were now so close that their noses nearly touched, and Kanae could feel how the older ghoul shuddered, hovering above him. Shuu looked at him as if he was a prey, not speaking a single word, which only had more terrifying effect. His master looked dangerous, he looked mad, he looked _hungry_.

Kanae barely suppressed a squeal, when Shuu lowered himself even more onto him, tilting his head and grazing his teeth against the boy’s earlobe. The young ghoul squirmed against the bed, but he could barely move, and it was hard to breathe with Shuu’s body pressed against his own. The feeling was almost claustrophobic. He pawed at his shoulders, not sure if he wanted to push him away or not, but he couldn’t even utter a word through the knot that formed in his throat.

His master’s breath was hot against his neck, he could feel his teeth and tongue wandering along his skin. Kanae closed his eyes, his lower lip trembling a little, and strangled words left him in the quietest of whispers, “Master Shuu…”

  
And then there was a hand palming him between his legs, and the other wrapping around his calf, spreading his legs wider, and Kanae understood that he was mistaken. That was a completely different kind of hunger.

 

 


	6. Reward

❇

 

He didn’t even know when and how, but suddenly Kanae found himself with his face pressed into the pillows, his hips being lifted up by his master’s strong hands. This was so… humiliating. He supported himself on his knees, his upper body still pressed flat to the mattress, hands pawing at the sheets. Is this going to happen like this? Will he be used from behind, like an animal, like a slave?

Kanae’s breath got heavy, and the pillow soon was damp from his ragged, hot panting. He couldn’t suppress trembling in his legs, and his hands were shaking no matter how tightly he clutched at the covers, knuckles turning white. He didn’t want this. Not like this, _not like this please_ …

Tears filled his eyes, and he squeezed them with an angry grunt, but this couldn’t be stopped, he was crying already. Was he going to be defiled on his knees, like those of low birth? The thought alone was making him sick. _Widerwärtig_.

But he couldn’t speak up. He couldn’t find it in himself to say ‘no’. Not to master Shuu. He only wished to serve him with everything he had. Still, a high-pitched, pathetic whimper escaped him when he felt his underwear sliding down the curve of his ass, and then being pulled down his legs, stopping at his knees. Kanae sniffled, pressing his face into the pillow that was already wet from his tears and hot breath; and he inhaled slowly.

He accepted it, but was scared. Scared, and disgusted. And so, so exposed… With his ass in the air, legs spread to reveal his limp member; lacy underwear around his knees, hiding nothing anymore. This wasn’t love. Master Shuu didn’t love him, he _owned_ him. How could he ever think otherwise? _Töricht_ , delusional… now he was going to pay for being naïve. It was time to grow up and stop believing in books about roses that can be loved...

Shuu’s warm hands rested on his asscheeks, spreading him open, and Kanae’s faced burned with a hot blush, as he braced himself for what was about to come. And then he felt his master’s… _tongue_ , lapping at his sensitive flesh, breath hitching at the unexpected sensation.

He was glad that there was a pillow to muffle sounds he made, because they were very much embarrassing, and also quite pathetic, if he had to admit. But… he never thought how this can feel, he never even thought about doing something like _that_ at all. This was so lewd, so filthy… to taste someone down there…

Kanae’s mouth gaped open, and he felt goosebumps spreading across the skin of his thighs. He couldn’t stop himself anymore, and the pillow pressed against his mouth was also not helping much, as desperate whimpers escaped him, and his cock twitched, flushing warm and hard again.

He wasn’t being used, he was _cherished_.

Shuu’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of Kanae’s asscheeks as he held them apart, pressing his face between them, seemingly not able to get enough. Such a strong scent, so intense, _magnifique, sensationnel, unique au monde_ … Why did he never think of it? Sweet, exotic flavour, completely maddening and toe-curling mix… Rich western-european taste, with sharp, southern note, bringing to his mind crystal-clear Alpine lakes; and this wonderful, subtly slavic undertone… Kanae was a true delicacy.

The older ghoul squealed weakly against the boy’s sensitive skin, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he breathed in. His lower lip trembled as he opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue, pressing it against Kanae’s quivering entrance, lapping at the puckered flesh.

He could feel the boy tremble, shivering as his hot breath hit the delicate skin between his legs, already damp from his dripping saliva. _God, more… more_ … Shuu’s eyes turned black in an instant, as his mouth filled with this incredible flavour, and he licked and sucked, dragging his tongue up and down between the boy’s cheeks, stopping every now and then to mouth at his testicles, and he just wanted _more_. Eat him whole, drown in his magnificent taste, get drunk on his scent, devour, consume, relish…

Kanae panted and whined into the pillows, trying his hardest to keep himself up on his knees, but his body shuddered, legs getting weak as he was becoming more and more overwhelmed. At first he was embarrassed, the idea of being exposed like this, and his master’s lips touching him in such places, seemed like something so obscene, he didn’t know how he will ever again look master Shuu in the eyes.

But then _oh_ … it felt incredible, sending shivers down his spine, and waves of warmth into his lower stomach, making his cock throb and getting heavier as it hung between his legs. His cheeks blushing furiously, fingers clutching at the pillow, Kanae’s whimpers got louder, soon turning into shameless moans. He wished he had the courage to ask for more, he was unquenchable, but could he possibly, just like that, give an _order_ to his master? Ask him not to stop, ask him to give him more, ask him to… take him whole. Such incredible sensations… his master’s tongue wandering along his delicate flesh, his lips sucking at the soft skin of his bottom, maybe leaving little red markings?

Yes, Kanae wanted him to leave marks. He wanted to be owned like that, it was nearly an honour to be the one whom master Shuu wanted to mark as his own. He was the one that deserved him, since forever, he was the only one. He would never reject master Shuu like others did, he would never use him only to leave him afterwards. Ridiculous, _knight, sword, dagger under the pillow...Scheiße!_

It should be him, only him, from the beginning. 

Gradually, his embarrassment started to fade, and it turned nearly into pride, and above all, _satisfaction_. After all, he knew it will be like this. He knew that one day all of those fake ‘friends’ will turn their backs to his master, and then he will be able to show him that he is the only one to never let him down, to always be by his side. He waited for this moment, his heart breaking each time he saw his master hurt, but Kanae knew it had to be done.

Maybe it was cruel, but truly, just a little… master Shuu was getting himself into all this by his own will, Kanae merely observed, cared for him, and waited. Now, finally, he got what he wanted.

The young ghoul started rolling his hips slightly, getting more confident as these thoughts entered his mind. That incredible pleasure was a reward for his devotion and patience. His face that was until now blushed in embarrassment and wet from tears, change its expression to the one of contentment and joy. He bit at his lower lip, not able to suppress a little smile, and bucked his hips onto his master’s tongue.

And Shuu was more than willing to obey the boy’s silent wish. He pressed his lips to the sensitive skin around his entrance, and slowly pushed his wet tongue inside, hearing Kanae let out a shaky breath as he did. Such sweet, virgin flesh, soft and nice, unspoiled by previous touch… 

His tongue squirmed in deeper, curling a little inside the boy, before he pulled it out, lapping at the quivering hole, and pushing it inside again. The amount of flavour he was able to get that way was making his breath speed up, content hum vibrating in his throat, as he moved his tongue in and out of Kanae, fingertips leaving bruises on his skin as Shuu tried to spread him wider for himself.

If only they could hear each other’s thoughts, both of them wishing to become the other’s drug, to prevail the other’s senses, until nothing else will matter. Kanae prayed for love, and Shuu for excitement, but in the end, it was obsession that connected them. If only they could hear each other’s thoughts, they would know how mad they were.

Shuu’s tongue slid out, dripping with saliva, and he licked his lips, looking down at Kanae’s soft, pink flesh, a virgin rose indeed. So beautiful. Parting his lips, the older ghoul enveloped the boy’s testicles with his mouth, tugging and sucking gently at the sack. Kanae’s cock was now fully erected once again, swaying between his legs with each desperate roll of his hips.

There was still some dried out come sticking to his skin, but his master wanted to waste none of it, his tongue soon working its way along the velvety skin on his shaft. Biting at his lower lip, Kanae turned his head slightly to the side, trying to see over his shoulder, but he couldn’t really see anything. All that was left was to focus on what he felt, and so he did just that.

And oh, how amazing this was… it felt nothing like the familiar touch of his hand. Shuu’s lips were feather-light against his length as they brushed along from base to the tip. Kanae knew that this will be pleasant, because he saw how his master reacted before, once the boy taken him into his mouth. But he never expected the feeling to be so wonderfully overwhelming. Once Shuu’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue flickering against the little hole at the tip, before he was swallowed into this hot wetness that was his master’s mouth, Kanae’s whole body shook with a shiver, toes curling against the sheets. His palms went cold, getting numb from clenching tightly at the pillow, and it seemed that all of his blood rushed south, to pool in his lower stomach in a wave of heat.

With an irrational pang of jealousy piercing through his chest, Kanae realized that his master was much more skilled at this than he himself. He knew exactly what he was doing, giving delicate suction as he let Kanae’s cock disappear deep in his throat, and then sucking harder around the head as he pulled back. His movements were almost precise, rhythmic, he knew what to do with his tongue to make this even more pleasant, when to let it slide flat along the underside, and when to curl it, to tease the most sensitive places.

More importantly, he wasn’t gagging at all. He could take the boy’s cock all the way to the base, nose pressing against his soft sack, and he held him like this, twitching and throbbing in his throat for almost painfully long time before he pulled away. He really was able to swallow him whole, not that Kanae was particularly big, but still…

Young ghoul whined weakly, not even trying to suppress or muffle his moans anymore. He felt so sensitive, everything his master was doing was making him squirm, and he knew that if it will go on like this, he will soon be coming once again. 

“M-Master Shuu…” his voice came out hoarse and hushed, “Master Shuu, I will... “ It was hard to even finish the sentence, his breath hitching, interrupting his words, and his thoughts didn’t seem to focus for too long as well.

Hearing that Kanae tried to say something, whimpering underneath his breath, Shuu pulled away, breathing heavily as he swallowed the excess of saliva, Kanae’s taste lingering on his lips. This break gave the boy enough chance to catch his breath, and clear his throat before speaking up again, “I will come… please, don’t stop.” he turned his head, cheek pressed against the mattress as he glanced back over his shoulder, eyes cloudy and feverish.

“You can’t come just yet.” Shuu’s voice responded lowly, raspily, “You can’t until I tell you to.”

His hand ran up Kanae’s thigh, kneading his bottom playfully, thumb slipping to tease at the boy’s wetted entrance. This didn’t help Kanae to compose himself, on the contrary.

“Please…” he whined, abandoning all pride that might have been left in him, he just couldn’t care anymore, he wanted master Shuu to make him come. He was done with coming into his pants as he lay alone in bed, he wanted the fantasy to come true for once.

Sharp spank to his asscheek brought his thoughts back to earth, loud smacking sound reverberated in the bedroom. Kanae choked on a moan, and breath that hitched in his throat, eyes wide open, just as his mouth, gaping in shock. Tears swelled in the corners of his eyes, and once the initial jolt of surprise passed, he bit at his lower lip, feeling painful, hot stinging spreading across his skin.

The same sting burnt on Shuu’s palm, but he welcomed it with a satisfied smile, moving his fingers lazily as if to stretch them and prepare for more.

“That is not a proper answer a servant should give.” he tried to sound scolding, but couldn’t suppress a smile that mirrored in the tone of his voice at the sight of Kanae’s pale skin reddening in the shape of his palm. “Let’s try again. You can’t come until I tell you.”

Few deep breaths later, Kanae composed himself enough to answer, “Y-Yes, Master Shuu…” his voice an embarrassing squeal, sound barely coming from his dried throat.

“Good.” a short nod of approval came from Shuu, accompanied by light pat to Kanae’s bottom, making the boy cringe in anticipation, but no more pain followed. Instead, his master placed an affectionate kiss against his reddened, burning skin.

With an obscene slurp, Shuu sucked on his own two fingers, easily making them wet with how much he was salivating. Kanae’s cock was leaking, tip glistening with precome that slowly dripped down onto burgunde sheets, forming a darker, damp spot. He was aching hard, so close… the boy didn’t know how he will manage to obey his master’s order.

But Shuu was not giving attention to Kanae’s erection anymore, his slick fingers began teasing around the boy’s entrance, rubbing the pink, puckered flesh, and wanting to slide where his tongue was previously. He could feel the younger ghoul tense, and his other hand went to rub his thigh soothingly.

“Shh… relax, _mon petite_. To whom will you give your innocent, little rose if not to me?” he cooed, pressing his middle finger past the resistance of muscles, tight and tense.

Kanae whimpered quietly, swallowing as he tried to let himself relax. It felt so odd, he could feel himself quiver around his master’s finger, and the more it was sliding into him, the harder he was pressing the back of his hand to his mouth, trying not to cry out. He felt full and stretched, and he could feel it moving inside him as master Shuu pulled the finger out slowly, and pressed it inside once again.

Shuu’s other hand moved along his leg, stroking up his inner thigh, the touch the most gentle, delicate, almost careful. The back of his hand brushed against Kanae’s hard cock, just for a moment before long fingers tickled back down. No words were spoken, just this ethereal, divine touch, soothing Kanae into relaxing limply against the bed, his eyes half-lidded, breath calm, although a little uneven.

And then another finger pushing itself into him, coming in with ease this time, stretching him open. Kanae’s muscles flexed without him even meaning to, and he could feel how his body swallowed both fingers deep inside, up to the knuckles.

The movement was not odd or unpleasant anymore, the boy wriggled his hips experimentally, panting weakly at the feeling that followed. It made his cock twitch once again, as his muscles clenched and unclenched around master Shuu’s fingers.

With a delighted smile, Shuu pulled his fingers out completely, relishing in the sound of disappointed, little moan of protest that came from Kanae. “So impatient.” he tutted, and ran his tongue over his fingers, grunting at the taste before he sucked them into his mouth completely, licking them off greedily.

He didn’t intend to keep Kanae without attention, though. Soon enough his fingers were squirming back inside the boy, much easier this time, although they were still enveloped tightly by Kanae’s virgin hole.

The boy didn’t even notice once his hushed little whimpers, uttered into the pillows, turned into loud shameless moans and cries. He didn’t have it in himself to hold back anymore. His master’s fingers wriggled inside him, sliding in and out, or scissoring him open. There wasn’t any rhythm to that, the sensations managing to take him by surprise every time, washing over him in overwhelming waves of pleasure, making his legs tremble underneath him, threatening to give up.

His hips swayed back and forth, pushing onto Shuu’s fingers, so he could take them deeper inside, and then harder, and more…Curling inside him, touching places that were making him scream and see stars. No longer was Kanae ashamed of being needy, his body was now giving orders to his master, or maybe it was begging? For more, for faster, for harder, for one more finger, and don’t stop, _just don’t stop_.

“Don’t stop…” Did he say it out loud? “Master Shuu…”

“I didn’t say you can come.” The words barely reached him over his own screams.

“Please…!” His member was aching, bouncing heavily between his legs.

“Not yet.”

“I can’t…”

“Not yet.”

But it was already happening. Pressure in his lower stomach suddenly exploded, making him feel warm and dizzy. His whole body tensed, fingers clawing at the sheets, mouth hanging open in a silent scream, muscles clenching around Shuu’s fingers, enveloping him tightly. His cock throbbed and stiffed, releasing white ribbons of sperm onto dark bedsheets. And then Kanae’s legs gave up, and he dropped onto the mattress, spent and numb.

 _He didn’t get permission_. That was the first sober thought that entered his mind once he started to slowly come down from his high, breath still heavy and ragged, heart fluttering somewhere between his chest and mattress of the bed. But… he was never touched like this before, it was too much, he couldn’t control this. Surely master Shuu will understand, just like before when he made a mess of his dress.

Kanae made effort to move, and he rolled over onto his back, crossing his legs somehow decently. Master Shuu was kneeling above him, licking his fingers slowly, his face mostly unreadable, but there was something like satisfaction showing in his features. 

Once again the young ghoul found himself in the same position: being looked down on, his face stained with dark blush, and mess between his legs.

“I’m sorry…” he said weakly, but his voice was hardly sincere, still sweetened and dreamy as the boy was drifting in the bliss of his fading orgasm.

“Do you know what happens to servants that don’t obey their masters’ orders, Kanae-kun?”

There was a hand running up his chest, caressing his neck, warm and gentle… until it reached his face, fingers squeezing sides of his cheeks painfully. He was forced to look him in the eyes, as Shuu leaned in and hovered above him, his tongue sliding out of his mouth and running along Kanae’s slightly pouted lips.

“They get punished.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil' German dictionary:  
> * Widerwärtig = repulsive, disgusting  
> * Töricht = foolish, stupid
> 
> lil' French dictionary:  
> * Unique au monde = only one in the world


	7. No Place for a Lie

❇

 _Punished_.

This didn’t sound like a game anymore. Did he really do something wrong? Kanae swallowed as he looked up as his master with wide eyes, trying to press his back into the mattress, to make the distance between them at least an inch bigger.

His breathing that barely just had a chance to calm, became rapid and uneven once again, coming from between his parted lips in heavy huffs.

Shuu’s pressed his face into the crook of the boy’s neck, lips sucking patches of his light skin, making it redden and bruise, teeth grazing along his veins… Kanae didn’t dare to even flinch, he just lay there, eyes fixed on the bed’s baldachim above him, and waited. For what? He wasn’t sure. 

His master’s body was heavy against his own, pressing him into the bed, restraining his movements, no matter how much the boy tried to squirm. Shuu was so athletic and toned, Kanae couldn’t stand a chance, his own form much more fragile and delicate. Without even thinking of it, Kanae wrapped his arms loosely around Shuu’s shoulders, seeking comfort within the same person that was the abuser. 

Shuu’s lips moved further down, nipping at his collarbones, his hand running down the boy’s chest, thumb teasing the pink, sensitive nub of his nipple. It made his breath hitch, and he bit at his lower lip to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape. His master’s fingers pinched the nipple, tugging at it painfully. It seemed that master Shuu didn’t like when he tried to hold back the little sounds, whether they were of pleasure or pain.

It was unbearable. How long will master Shuu torture him like that? If there was to be punishment, why can’t he just do it now? Spank him again, or choke him like before, whatever, anything, _anything. I will do anything_. He just couldn’t stand master Shuu being displeased with him, he wanted to be punished so that this feeling of remorse could end. 

Just as he thought that, Shuu pulled back, sitting up on the bed, taking his sweet, warm lips away from Kanae’s skin, and his long, dexterous fingers as well. And Kanae already couldn’t remember why he wanted this to end. He loved the touch, and the attention, and he wanted it no matter if it was pleasure or pain.

Without a word, Shuu took his hand in his own and guided it to the collar of his shirt, hooking the boy’s fingers behind the neckline. It seemed that he was waiting for something, but all Kanae did was to stare up at him, breathing heavily, and blushing as it once again occurred to him how pathetically exposed he was, with nipples reddened from pinching, and limp cock resting over his lower stomach. 

“Come on, you know how to do it.” Shuu raised his eyebrows expectantly, “You were helping me with this many times. One button at a time.” Whether his tone was encouraging or mocking, it was impossible to tell.

Kanae wondered if this too was a part of his master’s power play, making him undress him as a preparation for the punishment that was soon to come. He was more than certain that this was exactly master’s Shuu intention, to make the anticipation even harder for him. As if it wasn’t dreadful already. Oddly enough, the realization didn’t give Kanae even a bit of advantage. It only made him want to cry again, to think that his master would be so cruel.

With shaky fingers, the boy worked his master’s shirt open, one button at a time. The familiar routine made him calm down a little, eyes sliding down to marvel at Shuu’s bare chest, as he always did.

Once he popped the last button open, he didn’t even have a chance to take his hand away, when Shuu’s words reached him, his voice low and demanding, “Now belt." 

Kanae swallowed, moving his hand lower to unbuckle the leather belt, fumbling with it awkwardly as he started to tremble. _Is he going to hit me with this?_

Finally, he did it. The belt was open, hanging loosely over loops, and the young ghoul took his hand away almost panicky, pressing it to his chest in a faint attempt to cover his nudity. Shuu let the shirt slide down his arms slowly, revealing his toned body completely, and Kanae only felt even smaller now, exposed to such comparison. And then his master’s hand reached for the belt, sliding it out of the loops, and the boy knew time for his punishment has finally come. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side in some stubborn effort to keep at least a small bit of dignity. He knew the tears will come, though, no matter what.

But then, he felt the leather belt being wrapped around his wrists, and his eyes shot open again. He wasn’t expecting that.

Shuu tied his hands together in front of him, so tight that the leather was already unpleasantly rubbing his delicate skin. His hands were tugged above his head, and the other end of the belt was attached to the wooden bedpost, wrapped around it and secured with the metal buckle.

Kanae grunted quietly, instinctively tugging at the belt, but it only made his skin burn from friction. He looked at Shuu with eyes so wide and glassy that they seemed to scream in panic. He was now removing his trousers and underwear, his movements were slow, but still there was an edge of impatience to them. His master’s hips rolled beautifully once he pushed his clothing past his hipbones and down his legs. And there he was, completely bare before Kanae. In the darkness of their little nest within the sheets curves of his muscles looked like marble. The boy wanted to touch them, and he would fully expect to feel the cool hardness of a sculptured stone underneath his fingers, instead of warm, soft flesh.

But the urge to trace his fingers along the smooth raises and falls of master Shuu’s chest and stomach, only reminded Kanae that his hands were bound painfully above his head. The display of his master’s naked body wasn’t meant to be for his admiration, it was all part of the punishment that was promised to him.

 _I don’t like this…_ he squirmed pathetically, pulling at the belt again, hissing underneath his breath as he felt his hands getting numb. His master seemed strangely calm, just observing him, watching him whine and wriggle on the bed. _I need to tell him to stop…_

But he couldn’t. His throat was dry from rapid breathing, and he swallowed with difficulty, parting his lips, but… he couldn’t say ‘no’. Not to master Shuu, not to him. He never disobeyed him, he flattered himself that he was the most loyal and devoted of all the servants in Tsukiyama household, he couldn’t possibly say ‘no’ to his master’s wish.

His lacy underwear that was still tangled around his knees got pulled down by Shuu’s calm hand, tossed away somewhere, perhaps the edge of the bed, perhaps the floor. He felt one of his legs being lifted up, and he looked away again, not able to hold his master’s gaze in such embarrassing position.

Shuu’s hands stroked his thighs, gentle, warm… Despite everything, it was soothing. He liked this touch, he liked it much more than groping and squeezing from before. His master’s fingers were dancing along the skin of his legs, tickling, teasing… what a sweet touch that was, why couldn’t it be like this always?

And then his lips, tenderly kissing his cotton-clad ankle, moving up along his calf. Kanae dared to look at his master again, letting out a soft gasp as he saw him mouth along his leg, kissing underneath his knee. Finally, Shuu’s lips reached the bare skin above his knee-snock, and the boy arched his back a little at the pleasant touch.

It only lasted for a moment, before teeth joined Shuu’s soft lips against Kanae’s thigh, and his small, content gasps turned into a pitiful whine. He cried out as a painful, purple bruise was sucked onto the skin of his thigh, contrasting harshly with his usual paleness. It bloomed against his fair skin like a shameful stain. It was always like this with master Shuu, there was always this dark undertone behind all of his actions. No matter how gallant, charming and sweet he could be, there was always this note of madness inside him, little spot of cruelty staining his perfection.

 _Stop this..._  

Kanae started to panic. Whenever he tried to move his hands, it hurt; whenever his master touched him, his tenderness was only a prelude to pain. He didn’t want this. Maybe he deserved punishment, but this was too much. He was ready to do anything, he was _willing_ … If so, then why did it have to hurt? 

_Say ‘no’... say ‘no’!_

He squirmed a little, struggling to catch his breath as salty tears were rolling down his cheeks, and onto his lips. His master’s hands gripped his legs firmly, spreading him open, bruising his skin as they held him. Not a single word left the boy’s lips, his leg being lifted up and hooked over Shuu’s shoulder.

_Tell him to stop…_

“Don’t make it hurt!” Finally, Kanae managed to speak up, his voice trembling, but loud and clear. Shuu immediately froze, looking down at the crying boy. The young ghoul swallowed his tears, and bravely met his master’s gaze.

“I don’t want this to hurt, please…” he begged, sniffling angrily, annoyed that he cannot stop crying, “I will give it to you. I want to, I really do… Just don’t make it hurt.”

Of course Kanae was always imagining being intimate with his master, but out of respect, his thoughts never went that far as to think of master Shuu claiming him completely. But… now it was obvious to him that he wouldn’t want it with anyone else, because he didn’t love anyone apart from his master. And so, he will gladly do it, do anything he is asked to. He didn’t have to be _taken_ , he wanted to _give_ everything he had.

His legs fell softly onto the mattress, released from Shuu’s grip; soon after his hands were freed as well, metal belt buckle clinging quietly against the bedpost as his master’s fingers unfastened it. Shuu took Kanae’s hands in his, pressing warm kisses to his bruised wrists, and pulled them gently to wrap them around his neck. The boy’s numb palms rested heavily against his master’s shoulders, and he felt himself being embraced, gentle arms supporting his back.

“Did you really think I could hurt my precious, little rose?” Shuu asked, holding Kanae in his embrace, moving one hand up to stroke his violet hair, “I scared you, didn’t I?” For a brief, twisted moment, Kanae was once again the little boy that followed Shuu around the mansion, and made him teach him to play violin. He clung onto Shuu’s shoulders, nuzzling against his neck, and his master returned the affection, petting his head just like he used to when Kanae was little.

He never wanted to be like this, not towards Kanae. Somehow, he was grateful that the boy’s plea made him come back to his senses a little. The smell, and taste, it all made him lose control for a while there, it wasn’t the first time he got carried away because of particularly excellent scent, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. But unlike any time before, this time, he knew that if he went on, he would regret it later.

“Master S-Shuu..” Kanae’s voice was barely more than a breath, warm and shaky against the skin of the older ghoul’s neck.

“It’s alright…” the answer came with a slight shake of Shuu’s head, “I’m sorry.”

That was something the boy didn’t expect. He tilted his head to the side slightly, his flushed, damp cheek against Shuu’s own, lips brushing lightly along his jawline. His arms tightened around the older ghoul’s shoulders, and he clung onto him, wishing silently that this time it won’t go away, won’t turn into pain, won’t be _fake_. 

Tears stopped, even though his eyes were stinging still; breath evened, even though flutter in his chest was still present. After a longer moment, Shuu wanted to pull away, but Kanae’s arms stopped him, embracing him with surprising strength, “Don’t.” Short, whispered order, “Please.”

His master lowered him back onto the mattress gently, pressing small, tender kisses to his cheeks, kissing his drying tears away. Kanae’s slender, cotton-clad legs brushed against Shuu’s naked skin as they wrapped around his waist, resting there loosely. The boy reluctantly unwrapped one hand from around his master’s neck, and sneaked it between their bodies, taking hold of his cock.

It was already getting limp, but Kanae stroked it slowly, his long fingers wrapped around the velvety skin. Once he felt it growing in his hand, becoming flushed and heavy once again, he arched his back a little, pushing his hips up, and taking hold of his own member as well. A little awkwardly, his hand wrapped around both of their erections, stroking them together.

The additional friction of their cocks rubbing against each other, in the grip of Kanae’s palm, made Shuu’s breath hitch, and a content purr rumbled in his throat. The younger ghoul smiled faintly, biting his lower lip, tilting his chin up to bring his face closer to his master’s.

Their lips were nearly touching, hot air shared in their quickening breaths. Shuu started to roll his hips weakly, pushing himself into Kanae’s palm, the tip of his cock becoming slick with precome. The boy responded with speeding his movements, eager to please. His own hips twitched up, and a shudder ran through him, eyes fluttering close. He was much more sensitive and impatient than his master, the intimate touch and closeness between them quickly making him come undone.

He felt master Shuu smile against his lips, and he too let himself show how much he was enjoying it. Muttering some nonsense in German, Kanae drew his knees higher, his legs resting against his master’s lower back. Heat between his legs was growing, making his lower stomach tingle, and his cock throb against the other’s larger erection. This shared pleasure was something new, something thrilling. He loved how his master’s body was responding to him, shivering against him, but he knew that this wasn’t enough. Kanae’s hunger couldn’t be satisfied just yet.

His palm loosened its hold around their members, and he lifted his hips slightly, looking up at his master with suddenly somehow solemn expression. He held his breath as he guided Shuu’s cock against his entrance, spreading his legs a little wider as he rested his feet against the back of his master’s thighs.

“Kanae…” Shuu’s voice was smooth and low, Kanae loved his name the most when his master was speaking it.

“Don’t refuse me. Not anymore.” the boy didn’t let him say even a word above this name that left him in a whisper. This time it was just the two of them, he won’t be rejected, replaced, forgotten… not this time. Kanae have had enough of this. The young ghoul wanted to have this last moment of control, to make this one decision for both of them.

The tip of Shuu’s cock rubbed against his previously stretched hole, and Kanae swallowed nervously, anxious how something this big will even fit within him. He brought both of his hands up and around his master’s neck, and closed his eyes, clinging onto him tightly.

His toes curled within the cotton socks, legs trembling and tightening around Shuu’s sides. Small hiss escaped the boy at the initial sensation, a pang of pain dulled by the odd feeling of being stretched and filled. Strange, so strange… for a moment there, he couldn’t decide whether it felt pleasant or not, it was just so new, nothing like he imagined.

This confusion lasted only for a moment. Once his master’s cock slid deeper within him, hard and throbbing, Kanae’s little whimpers evolved into long, lewd moans. The thought alone that this was master Shuu inside him would be probably enough to make him wet his pants, and now it only compounded the delightful feeling coming from actual, physical contact.

Within seconds, Kanae grew up, and stopped being the boy that rubs his cock through the sleeping pants, hidden in shame underneath the covers of his bed. He bloomed; arching his back, silently soothing all and any doubts master Shuu might have hand, craving the touch, asking for more, Kanae became one with his master. Not taken, not used, not ordered to do so. It was his own will. The pilgrimage of the rose was finished.

Shuu knew Kanae would never say ‘no’ to him, but he was far more interested into making him say ‘yes’ at his own will, and from his own need. That was what he wanted from the beginning, and as their joined bodies trembled against each other, Shuu knew he achieved it.

And no matter how shameful it was to admit it, it was the first time in his life when someone gave in to him willingly. Shuu was trouble, and he was neither stupid nor delusional enough to be unaware of this. Others rarely accepted him as he was, calling him freak, wanting nothing to do with him, avoiding him. There wasn’t anyone else who could offer himself to him like Kanae did, forgive so much, and put trust in him.

He wasn’t sure what he has ever done to deserve someone like this, but there he was, the boy that loved him unconditionally... Maybe blindly, but frankly, Shuu didn’t believe he could have been loved at all if this love wasn’t a little blind.

“Master Shuu…” Kanae squirmed and whimpered underneath him, digging his fingers into the skin of his back, “You feel good…”

The older ghoul could feel the boy’s muscles clenching around him, quivering slightly in response to the new, unfamiliar sensation. He smiled faintly, hearing his words, so sweet and innocent, his tone so needy.

Drops of sweat already formed on Kanae’s forehead, hair clinging to it, as he tried to steady his breath, and get used to the stretching feeling inside him. It was oddly pleasant, he could feel his master’s cock hot and throbbing, enveloped by his tightness, somehow it felt very satisfying. He wanted more, he wanted to see how it is to really be intimate with another person. To encourage master Shuu, Kanae gave an experimental roll of his hips.

The new, sudden friction made both of them moan softly, and as soon as Kanae was able to compose himself a little, his body still trembling with shudders, he repeated the movement, rolling his hips and pushing himself against his master’s member.

Their eyes met, Kanae looking up at master Shuu lovingly, with cheeks flushed warmly and half-lidded eyes; and Shuu gazing back down at him with tenderness that was seldom to be found in the ghoul’s expression. Clinging onto his master, arms wrapped around his neck, Kanae arched up from the bed, tilting his chin up and caught the older ghoul’s lips in a chaste, soft kiss. The gesture was so unexpected, and so simply endearing, that before he knew it, Shuu was returning the kiss earnestly.

Supporting himself on his arms, hands placed against the bed on the sides of Kanae’s shoulders, Shuu started to move. Without breaking the kiss, he began with slow, steady movement, almost careful. He slid his cock out of the boy, his length leaving Kanae’s body slowly, until just the tip remained inside, and then pushed back in, one smooth movement.

Both of them whimpered into each other’s mouths. It ended the kiss, but they hardly pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other, lips staying so close that they brushed together with every breath.

Shivering slightly, Shuu began rocking his hips, thrusting shallowly into Kanae, letting him get used to the feeling. He himself needed some adjusting as well, because the boy was so incredibly tight around him, that if he started with moving any faster, he would be finished way too soon... 

The feeling was driving him crazy, Kanae’s body around him opening gradually, he could feel the boy relax, grip of his hands loosening around him as the young ghoul let himself drop softly back onto the mattress. Arching slightly, with his head falling back and pressing against the pillows, Kanae mumbled something underneath his breath, but his words were lost as they turned into a content purr.

This was nothing like he imagined, and way more than he ever dreamt… Kanae couldn’t quite believe how incredible it felt. It was causing a nice tingling in his stomach, and even nicer flutter in his chest, and he wanted so much more of that. The pleasure was still mixed with pain, but it was dulled, and seemed like something distant, and with each thrust Kanae felt less pain and more, much more pleasure.

His master’s hip bones started to press against the soft flesh of his inner thighs, and so Kanae lifted his legs higher up, drawing his knees closer to his chest. This change of angle, although slight, made both of them whimper.

Shuu snapped his hips, speeding up his movements, obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filled the dark room. It made Kanae cry out loudly, his lips curling up in a content smile, and he pulled his master down, closer to himself, to bury his face in his neck. He could feel his cock sliding in and out of him smoothly now, filling him so perfectly, twitching inside him…

He couldn’t help himself but to buck his hips up, to meet his master’s movements, to push onto him, have him deeper, harder… The boy’s legs wrapped around master Shuu’s waist tightly, pulling him against himself with each thrust, as if afraid of losing the closeness, as if fearing that once again the pleasure will end, and turn into pain…

But it wasn’t ending, it was wonderful, incredible, and it went on like this. Kanae wished they could do it for hours, or forever, without stopping, without letting go of each other. There weren’t any unnecessary words, any false promises, any hopes too high… This was real, because when you were opening yourself to another person like this, there was no place for a lie. And Kanae knew his master really wanted him, he knew he wanted to be with him, to make him feel good, to share this pleasure with him. Because the way master Shuu now wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, the way his lips were pressing sloppy kisses to the side of his neck, the way their bodies rocked together… there was no place for a lie in those gestures.

 


	8. Madness

❇

 

Sheets rustled beneath them, large canopy bed creaking quietly, as if not to disturb the intimate scene that was taking place upon it. Kanae felt ashamed of how indecently he sounded, but he couldn’t help it; he couldn’t, and didn’t want, to suppress the sounds that were leaving him. So good… his breath was hot against his master’s ear, escaping him in little pants mixed with soft cries of pleasure. Each thrust was gently knocking the breath out of him, making him mewl, and utter quiet love confessions in German. And every other whimper was shaped like his master’s name.

One of Shuu’s hands that were supporting the boy’s back, moved to slide along his side, tracing the gentle curve of his hip. Kanae loved all of it, any touch was bringing him shivers, goosebumps blooming across his skin wherever his master’s fingers wandered.  And then he felt strong arms holding him, and he was lifted up from the mattress, when master Shuu sat back, kneeling on the bed, and pulling him up with him.

With his arms and legs still wrapped around his master’s body, Kanae was pulled into a sitting position, onto his master’s lap. Immediately he felt the older ghoul’s lips on his neck, and so he tilted his head back to expose more of his skin to him. Part of him expected a bite at some point, he could hardly believe that master Shuu will stop himself, but surprisingly… it went on and on, and the touch of his master’s lips was nothing but pleasant. Soft, open-mouthed kisses, gentle nipping and sucking at his skin, but not even enough to leave marks. No more pain...

Master Shuu’s hips were still rocking, pounding up into him, but it wasn’t enough. Kanae’s cock was trapped between their stomachs, rubbing against their bodies with each movement, and he got hard for God knew which time that evening. He clawed at his master’s shoulders, his nails leaving reddened lines across his skin, as he shifted to unwrap his legs from around Shuu’s waist, and placed his knees against the mattress, straddling the older ghoul.

Pushing back onto his master’s cock, Kanae was meeting his movements, starting to bounce against his lap. Shuu’s hands grabbed his bottom, steadying the boy’s frantic pounding, pulling him harder onto his cock with each thrust.

Crying out, Kanae buried his fingers in his master’s hair, daring to catch his lips in a rough, needy kiss. He tugged at his lower lip, biting down on it until he drew blood, hearing master’s Shuu weak whine, but at the same time feeling his lips curling up in a smile.

He couldn’t be satisfied, God, how much he wanted more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kanae knew that his behaviour is crude, not suitable coming from someone of his birth, and definitely not proper between servant and master. He knew he will be ashamed and embarrassed of it later, but now he couldn’t stop himself. He sucked and licked at his master’s blood, feeling a warm rush of excitement at the taste, his hips rocking against master Shuu’s lap, knees hurting as they were lifting his weight off the bed when he moved up and down on his cock.

In this position his master was going so deep inside him… The boy could feel him claiming him completely, taking all of him. His muscles were clenching around master Shuu’s member, his body eagerly inviting him and wanting to keep him deep, deep inside. And this felt…

_Oh…_

Kanae saw stars, his breath hitching abruptly as his master’s cock hit something deep inside him. One, sweet, sensitive spot that made him squirm against the other’s strong body. He leaned against the older ghoul for support, arms draped limply over his shoulders, and he pressed his face into the crook of master Shuu’s neck. But it lasted only for a moment, as soon his body tensed once again, and his head fell back, hair falling messily over his face, electric sparks dancing along his spine and exploding in his loins. With each perfectly aimed thrust Kanae was crying out louder, begging his master to find this blissful spot inside him once again…

_Again, again, again…_

And then Kanae heard his master’s breath getting even heavier, hot breath against his own lips, leaving the older ghoul seemingly with difficulty, ragged and shallow. He was so good, so good for his master… better than anyone, the only one, he’s not going to let anyone else have him, ever, ever…

_Mine._

“Kanae… I…” Shuu’s voice was trembling, interrupted by helpless moans, “I’m going to…”

“Not yet…” the boy pleaded, “Not yet, please… give me more…”

His own cock was twitching impatiently against his stomach, desperate for friction, but he was sure he will soon as well come even without touching it. Nonetheless, he kept begging for more, in desperate, slightly hoarse voice.

“More please… please… don’t stop…” _Can this please never end?_

His master obeyed his wish, giving him more for what seemed like forever, but in reality was just a few more minutes. Doing everything he could to delay his climax, Shuu relished in the wonderful sounds Kanae was making, rolling his hips as he was pushing himself inside the boy time after time, wanting to hear more of those sweet whimpers, breathy moans, and hushed cries for more. Kanae’s pale, slender thighs were tensing as his body moved against Shuu’s own, flushed pink cock rubbing against his flat stomach, hair clinging to sweaty forehead… and it was absolutely the most beautiful and lewd thing Shuu has ever seen.

This was just enough to push him over the edge. He gripped Kanae’s hips for support, leaving fingertip-shaped bruises on his skin, and his forehead leaned against the boy’s own as his body tensed and shuddered. He closed his eyes as he felt the wave of heat washing over him. Repeating Kanae’s name in between shaky breaths, Shuu released inside the boy, riding through his orgasm as he kept thrusting up into him. He kept mumbling his name until his mouth finally hung open when he couldn’t even catch a breath anymore.

Kanae’s fingers tightened, clutching onto his master’s shoulders. At first it felt very overwhelming, master Shuu speeding up his movements suddenly, his body trembling and the grip of his hands against his hips so forceful, pulling him down to grind against his lap. But then… their faces so close, his name being spoken like a prayer, the absolute bliss his master was sinking into… it was perfect. Kanae wrapped his arms around Shuu’s shoulders, holding him through this, and brushing their noses together in a sudden need of affection.

The feeling of his master’s warm come filling him made him squirm and whimper, it was so much, his own cock ached as it rubbed between their stomachs, and Kanae reached his peak unexpectedly soon after. This being another of many orgasms the sensitive boy had that evening, it was less ground shaking, but not less pleasant. While the previous ones were intense and abrupt, this one seemed almost lazy, washing over him slowly, making his stomach tingle, toes curl, and a smile to spread across his face.

The pleasure left both of them spent and panting, clinging to each other’s sweaty bodies, until their heartbeats finally calmed, and their breaths became more even. There were no words shared as Shuu slowly lowered Kanae down onto bed, making him unwrap his arms and legs from around him. The boy’s limbs were sore and numb, and he welcomed the change with a content sigh, letting his legs rest comfortably on the mattress.

His master pulled out of him, his cock, already softened, slipped out of his slick hole, and the boy hissed quietly at the sudden loss, and faint, burning pain left afterwards. He could feel come dripping out of him, his pink, little ass quivering and clenching slightly.

Without even thinking of it, Kanae reached behind himself, pushing his own fingers inside, feeling the slickness within him. He brought his come-covered, sticky fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, licking his master’s release off of them with a little hum. Soon after he felt master’s Shuu’s lips and tongue against him as well, licking off the come that dripped out of him, mouthing at his thighs and stomach to lick him clean. It caused goosebumps to raise on Kanae’s skin, and he drew in a sharp breath, the air suddenly feeling chilly against his damp skin.

Only then he started to feel how tired he was. His legs trembled, muscles feeling heavy, and his eyelids were also dropping closed on their own. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he felt them still stinging from all the previous crying. He didn’t look at master Shuu, because he didn’t know what to expect. Kanae preferred to remember his master’s smile, and the way he was speaking his name just moments before.

The boy rolled onto the side, facing away from his master, and felt a bit childish as he couldn’t stifle a small, tired yawn. The mattress dipped beside him, master Shuu lying down next to him. He was probably tired too… Kanae knew he will have to get up soon, prepare his bath, change the sheets. But he felt so sleepy and drained now, and this bed was so big and comfortable…

Facing away from his master, Kanae was surprised to feel a soft kiss being pressed to his naked shoulder. It felt nice, just a few more moments of this, and then he will go, be a servant again. A hand curled around his waist, resting there gently, fingers drawing circles over his skin. Master Shuu’s touch could indeed be delicate, it still wasn’t failing to surprise the young ghoul.

Kanae’s fingers absentmindedly traced patterns on the bedsheets, somehow mirroring his master’s touch against the skin of his stomach. He looked at the faint bruises around his wrists, left by the leather belt. They looked darker in the shadows, but he was sure they will disappear until the morning. Perhaps he was a little too delicate for a ghoul, bruising and bleeding too easily, but he healed just as fast as all the others… shame. Nothing will remain to remind him that this evening was not a dream.

_Ah, it’s over so soon…_

It seemed now that all of it happened so fast, and was over before he knew it. All the moments when master Shuu was teasing him, prolonging his touch, now seemed so fleeting. The way he undressed him before, back then it seemed to go on for hours, and Kanae even wished he could do it faster… now he didn’t remember why he asked for those moments to pass. Because they were over now, and as ridiculous as it seemed even to him, Kanae missed this already.

He wondered if it will ever happen again. It seemed that he did good, he was prised more than once, and master Shuu also seemed to like his taste, so he will probably want more. Will this become Kanae’s new duty as a servant? The boy shuddered at the thought. Could he really hope for anything more, though?

Sleepiness started to take over him, his body felt spent and limp, lying powerlessly on the bed, accepting his master farewell kisses. Kanae yawned again, blinking the stinging in his eyes away. He had things to do, bath, new bedsheets, perhaps a light supper? Master Shuu’s evening routine was a serious thing.

Heavily, the boy lifted himself up to the sitting position, letting his master’s hand drop from his waist. He flinched at the pain in his backside, it stung and felt really uncomfortable to sit. Legs already hanging down from the bed, toes touching the carpeted floor, he looked down at himself. He was still wearing the knee-socks, one of the purple ribbons unfastened in the meantime, silken bands hanging messily from the edge of the cotton sock. Round, dark bruise on the inside of his thigh was clearly visible, framed by the imprint of his master’s teeth; and his knees were reddened and sore.

Running a shaky hand through his hair, Kanae sighed quietly, thinking with slight irritation that before he will go about his duties he will have to sort himself out, he was a mess. Honestly, he just wanted to go to sleep now…

“Where are you going?” his master’s hushed voice sounded behind him, rustle of sheets following the question as Shuu pushed himself up on his elbows.

“I imagine you would like a bath, master Shuu…” Kanae glanced at him over his shoulder, but he let his hair fall over his face not to really look at the older ghoul, “In the meantime I will change your sheets, those aren’t fresh anymore. If you wish to also eat something light before sleep, let me know and I shall bring it in here for you.” his tone was utmost proper and formal, contrary to his current state. He reached to hook his fingers behind the edges of his knee-socks, pulling them off his legs finally, and folding them neatly. It was a gift from master Shuu, after all.

Before he had a chance to stand up, strong arms stopped him, wrapping around his waist as his master knelt on the mattress behind him. “Stop this, stay.” Shuu murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Kanae’s neck, “I didn’t ask you to do any of this, is my company now really so unpleasant to you that you need to leave?”

Was it unpleasant? Kanae asked himself this question, again looking down at his bruises.

“No…” he answered before his mind even fully processed the thought. Of course not. Was it ever even a question?

“Then stay. You’re tired, I can tell. Stay and sleep.” Such calming, nice words…

“In your bed?” Was he really allowed?

“In my bed.”

He really was tired…

Kanae dragged his feet back onto the bed, twisting himself around in his master’s arms. His face was crimson red when he finally brought himself to look up at master Shuu. The older ghoul cradled him within his arms, letting him rest on the soft pillows, warm covers being pulled over their naked bodies. For once, it seemed that it was Shuu who was, for some reason, desperate for the closeness, his arms immediately draping over the boy, holding him against his chest almost protectively. Kanae’s hand rested against this toned chest, feeling the heartbeat pulsing rhythmically.

He loved him. Madly, blindly, perhaps too much, more than he deserved. It was the kind of love that can understand, and accept a lot, but that also has a lot to forgive... There was nothing noble about that, it was destructive, pernicious. For both of them. But if it was to be like that, why did it have to be bad? Maybe it could simply be a madness shared by two.

 

  
THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i am supposed to do with my life now that it is finished?
> 
> it was wonderful to write for you, thank you for all the kudos and your support and enjoying my work <3


End file.
